Perfection: Overrated
by Sombereyes
Summary: A perfect world isn't so perfect, and one man is finally going to turn the tables. With the help of specialized divisions, friends, and his own brand of justice, will he take out the corrupted system once and for all, or fail, just like those before him? A clash of several anime inside awaits. Shiz/Nat, Nao/Revy, Shino/Yayoi, Tsunemori/Ginoza, Balalaika/Jean, and many others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A dark fan fiction awaits.

A collision of several anime. Expect Yuri, Yaoi, and and straight couples...furthermore, expect a slash, and merger of pairings that could never happen, purely because two characters aren't in the same anime in the first place. Expect everything I'm known for, twisting, and turning the very foundations as we know it...you have been warned.

The basis for this merger in so many anime, is that they all share one very similar fundamental. An idealist world...A complete world, that is changed, and built...now, each anime had different prerequisites, so bear with me for a moment as we address them. In some worlds, that view is seen as a new future that can only be brought on by select individuals.

In Sailor Moon those people are Usagi, the moon princess, and Mamoru, the prince of Earth. In Mai HiME, we see a similarity; a creation of a new world, and ascendance of the throne. For HiME the requirements are the obsidian lord, and the winning HiME from all of the battles prior to the final dance between princess and lord.

In Black Lagoon, the world is absolutely backwards and criminal masterminds run wild. The ideals of justice are turned into a near perversion for the sake of an individuals ideals. War is not one sided, light can not be without dark, and lastly, those who are the true sinners, remain in question at all times. No one is without fault, and every mind game has a reason to be there, even from the places that should be helpful, lawful, and good.

Next, in Gunslinger Girl, government agencies take it in their hands to alter the lives, and the world around them by the use of medical advances. While they are not trying to inherently change the world directly, and their brand of justice is founded in a strong sense of morality, the facts end there...what happens when you use humans as weapons...when you rip away what humanity they may have, turning them into tools, and little else?

Finally, we have Psycho-Pass...the world in which we're going to base this theory...revisiting the anime, (seeing as it was completed recently) questioning the world that the perfection that minds have created. What happens when you combine these worlds in a clash? Well, we're about to find out.

**Warning:** Rated M. Copious amounts of crass language, sexual situations, multiple pairings, and rude awakening throughout. AU, likely some OOC situations, if you don't like the basic idea, don't read it...because you're sure to hate the fan fiction, if that's the case.

I do not own any of the following: Mai HiME, Black Lagoon, Psycho-Pass, Gunslinger Girl, Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Prologue 1:  
Experimental Project; HiME**

Picture it...a utopian world.

One idealistic, but fragile. Protected by those who believe so deeply in the truths and lies of a government that dictates everything, to facilitate a brighter tomorrow. It's seemingly perfect, because that's what everyone wanted to pretend that it is...after all, living in delusion is better than living in depression, right? The system seems to think so...I dunno really, I guess it could go both ways.

The questions are always there, inviting new ideals.

Think about all the things you wanted...think about all the things you could have...and because it was a perfect world, you could live your dreams as you wished, without any problems at all. You could become anyone you wanted with ease, and no one ever fought...everyone could excel, no matter what...and everyone, always, smiled and waved...loving thy neighbor, well it would be a law, not just some religious creed.

It's peaceful, right? Now, pretend that world was really there, but, that in truth it was a farce...kinda puts a damper on things, doesn't it?

Well, it does, if you were living with your head in the clouds, but, I don't suppose you were doing that..were you? No, people don't do that..because, that's not conducive to a proper, logical world. Oh, but you've dreamed, right? Dreaming isn't logical either...it's a fabrication of the mind...so, that's not really real, and not apart of the world, is it? Have you come down to earth now, can I ask some real questions?

Good...then let's begin.

Have you walked down the city streets, and seen litter on the ground? Did you pick it up, or leave it there? It's okay, if you left it alone...it's just another piece of trash, after all...isn't that the way the world works? They're wasteful, aren't they...well, life here, I guess it's the same way now...people, they haven't change...not much...they _think_ they've changed...but really, we're all just pretending to be something that we're not.

Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Welcome to my life...our lives, in this effective dystopia.

In a world filled with instability, the minds of humans struggle to maintain some sense of reality. In recent years, we have seen the rise, and subsequent fall, of many ways of life. The world, and the people within it, battling away their guilty, imperfect ways, at every turn. Evolution is a very slow road, too slow for those who can't seem to wait for nature to take hold...however, that's an entirely different debate.

Anyway, several government agencies, through many centuries have tried, and failed, in building a successful system to analyze, and protect, the human nature. It has fallen from the brink of sanity, you see...it was to be expected. With technology on the rise, and several failed attempts to govern a perfect world, there was little choice in the matter.

Something had to plummet, break, and fall apart. That thing, unfortunately, was the very foundation of humanity as we knew it.

Somewhere along the lines, technological advances because our normalcy, and humans could not function without the very use of our creations. However, we discovered one troubling little detail about that. Computers, and the intelligence that it had, built a logical foundation. However, it lacks the ability to form reasoning capabilities. The system most noteworthy for finding a way to maintain such an irregular balance, was dubbed the Sybil System...however, even as perfect as the public thought it was, it is by nature, a flawed design.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Every logical law, has a failure.  
Every truth, must also have a lie.

Without human judgment, such a system would merely send our world into a cesspool that needed to be cleaned. It would eventually need to rebuilt from the tainted ashes. However, it could be argued that immoral constitutions of humans, were not, by logic, any better...so, what does one chose?

Man, or machine?  
troubling question, isn't it?

That's why it's a god damned farce, in every way, that the so loved Sybil System, is actually a huge network of synchronized human brains...to make petty the argument, and to furthermore add insult to injury, these brains are not, by nature, law abiding citizens...rather, they're enigmatic thinkers, who were chosen selectively...so, one could say, the law is even more corrupt than before.

Something needed to change, and a group of ballsy men and women, took it upon their hands. They wanted to bring forth a new era...but you see, this era of which I speak, it hasn't been built yet. You see, the system, it's been been questioned, and threatened a few times before...in order to be successful this time, it would take a team...and just just one team..but many teams.

I can't say I understand all of it, or why things happened the way they did, I'm still just a test subject, after all...but, I'll explain it the best I can.

It was a pretentious team of doctors, that pushed the envelopes of the human body even further than before.  
It was a group of bureaucrats, that sat down to kiss the ass of every law abiding citizen in the world.  
It was the rebels, the criminals, those without reasons to live, and lost souls, that became that became judgment's left hand.  
It was the ones who wanted to make the change, calm, clear, and concise, that gave birth to right hand of redemption.  
Finally, it was the cohabitation, and cooperation that created the principles that we, of a small underground organization, live by today.

In world, governed by machines, there are a chosen few, who rise up above the very foundation that the world today has become. We are sinners, and, we live a lonely life, watching over the systems put into place. There is a thing that is known as a Psycho-Pass. It monitors the way people think, and the stress levels of a given area. It was the first machine ever to color emotions into a hue, a pattern that could dictate ones emotional, human well-being.

However, it is as I said, there are flaws in that system...the saving graces are not enough.

And now, those of us who've been chosen, for a variety of reasons, have no other place to call our home. We wish that we did, and sometimes, we get a little homesick, but the truth is, for most of the members found here, myself included, we have no home left to return to. Those of us that have families wouldn't be remembered...

Why is that? Well that's easy. Our existence has been completely eradicated from every bit of paperwork one could think of. I can't speak for everyone here, at this nameless organization, but I can speak for myself.

My family name is Kuga, personal name is Natsuki...I'm of the HiME division.

I'm a human born person...a natural person...who was, at one point, merely a mortal. My mother died when I was little, and I've no idea about my father. Like most here, in the agency, I was brought here, and raised with a selected group of girls. We signed our lives away, and were injected with a powerful scientific matter. We were told that with it's capabilities, we could produce photons at whim, and, use them to our advantage. There were twelve of us who agreed, and without a second thought we were branded with a mark that identified just what we were.

We've all aged, some more than others, and the HiME division of the agency is made of twelve young women, who've signed their lives away in service to our agency. It's still nameless to us, and, really, we've no idea who's actually pulling the strings, but we don't care. Life here has become a routine, and it's all that we know...it's more than some could ever hope for...but for me, I don't know...I guess, I always wanted to be something more, than just a test subject.

All I know, is that I didn't really care about my life, not when I was a kid...I was one of those lost souls...I wanted a reason to live and now, this is my fate...but, you know what, I don't think it's cruel...I kinda like it.

...

"_Hush, little HiME, don't make a sound. Tonight's a bloodbath, so gather 'round. Dance with deceit, hate, and blight. Call forth children into the night. I promise you, that I won't bite."_

It was with a cold sweat that she woke up breathless and confused.

Her eyes were dilated, and she was naked, feeling the chill of the cold metal that she found herself placed upon. The room was a sterility. Four metal walls, and a door made of the same, bolted and shut tight. "God, damn it." Now she remembered. She recalled everything clearly now. With a few more steadying breaths, she ripped the leather strap from her arm, and the device the so held her near, breaking her bindings with ease. Around her wrist, a plastic band told her, of just what she was, but, she knew anyway. "Of all the times to have a nightmare."

"Very good!" A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Natsuki, your tests went well today. When you're feeling better, you may proceed back to the dormitory." The woman watched as Natsuki began to strike a match on a box, and she realized Natsuki had put something rather uncanny to her mouth. "What are you doing, Natsuki? You don't smoke."

"This shit will kill me one day anyway." Natsuki bit out, with the butt between her teeth, sighing as she looked over at the table, where dirty needles sat on the metal tray. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, tell me." She growled a bit aggravated. "If you don't, you'll possibly cloud my emotions."

"They're already clouded." The woman's voice said again, a bit dryly. "They'll always remain that way."

"Even more than they already are." Natsuki spat, as she lunged herself off of the table. "Besides, you won't find anything there." She walked over to the only locker in the room, her leathers waited to be donned. "You should give a little warning before inducing bad dreams...you don't know what might happen."

"If we did that, Natsuki, all of your results would be inconclusive, we need accuracy." The woman's voice said again. "Because, you're a criminal, just like the rest of us, you don't have any rights anymore. You should be happy, you weren't put down when the MWPSB had the chance."

"That may be so, but they wouldn't dare, I could rip that agency a new asshole at any given time, so could most of the others around here." She didn't pay any mind to the fact that cameras, and insanely smart artificial intelligence units, were watching her every move. She'd grown up with it, after all. "Those guys are as good as gone, when we finally get our chance."

"Don't get cocky, Natsuki." Shino scolded gently. "If it were that easy, we would have already done it."

"How's my index rating?" Natsuki asked then, though she doubted it changed much. "Not all dark again, is it?"

"Still higher than normal, but as you know, you'll never drop to a safe level, not ever again." The voice told her, with a bit of sadness at that. "Still, for having a Crime Coefficient of well over several hundred, you've been cooperative." The voice sounded confused, if not inwardly consumed by such musings. "How odd really...you're a good little puppy under all of that brashness, aren't you?"

"Get real, Shino." Natsuki scoffed as she zipped up her suit. "Even I know better than to begin disobeying entirely...that, and my body is nearly completely altered at will. I'm only human by a marginal percentage best...at least, when you consider what I can really do." With that, a chuckle slipped from her lips. "Even if I am considered a criminal...I'm not out to get into more trouble than necessary."

"Be that as it may, Natsuki, remember that you aren't the toughest girl here, even if you think you are." A screen opened out of thin air, and a woman's face appeared before her. A blond, voluptuous woman, sat in her chair, one leg over the other, exposing her womanly thigh. "A little loyalty goes a long way around here. If you'd stop running off, you wouldn't be shot down and paralyzed so often."

"I'm programmed to think like a wolf, remember?" Natsuki growled then, something she did partly out of instinct, and also out of annoyance. "With those little machines floating around in my blood stream, it's in my nature to do things alone."

"You're lucky you're of the HiME division. You don't need a representative with you at all times, that's a privilege, don't forget that." Then, the screen made a blip, and faded away as easily as it had first appeared. "You can trust us, you know."

Natsuki didn't say anything, but nodded her head as she walked over to the door, placing her hand on the touch screen she found there. "Project HiME, classification, Duran. Requesting entry access."

The door slid open with a chirp at that, and she stepped through, proceeding down the long, narrow hallway. Her footsteps echoing with a clicking sound with each and every forward step. This hallway was filled with with one way glass. Six doors on each side, twelve doors in total. Each examination room could be seen from this long passage that was otherwise empty. A few rooms were vacant, examinations already complete.

In others, some of the women, all fellow HiME, were still dressing in standard issue attire...leather body suits that hugged them, perfectly.

Natsuki didn't bother with waiting around, as she went into the room the was the furthest to the left. Entry was always so easy, and she didn't even need a command to do it. When she walked in however, she was met with a sight that wasn't to her liking. "Why hasn't she woken up from the simulator yet?" Natsuki asked as she stood next to the woman who was not only her partner, she was her wife. "Shino, answer me!"

"Sorry Natsuki." A different voice said. A computerized voice Natsuki knew well. "Shino wasn't overseeing her treatment, she was only overseeing the right side six, I was in charge of overseeing the simulation of Shizuru, and the others on the left side." The voice however, didn't come from someone who was purely a machine, but rather, a cyborg.

"Doctor Gal." Natsuki greeted with a mild, but welcome surprise. "I thought you were still on field assignments. I didn't know they brought you back home."

"I arrived this morning, so, I thought I would sit in on the newest injections." The doctor said, though the voice seemed to come through the room's speaker system, it was clear Gal was on the move. "Shino was nice enough to lend me a hand, considering my assistant is still out." That time, the voice came in more clearly, and, the door opened. A stubby little robot looking apparatus, a shell for the person living inside, came skating to the metal bedside. "As you know, Shizuru's been in a paralytic state for days now. The simulation was to attempt to install a new set of photons into your bodies. However, Shizuru is still incompatible."

"It doesn't surprise me." Natsuki agreed a bit annoyed, as she looked over to back wall, and pressed several large blocks that turned into screens and access panels. "When Shizuru took out our most recent target, we had to use direct force. Eight shots of any gun in paralysis mode would take weeks for recovery, if they did at all." Natsuki knew however, that had been the only way to control the raging beast that loomed inside. "What I want to know is, why haven't her machines gone back to normal function."

"A great question to ask." Gal nodded, slightly enthused. "The answer is, we simply don't know." Gal laughed a little at the growl her answer received, and at that, she began to open up files on the super computers located within the room. "Shizuru is very strong, but she loses control when she's sent into combat mode. Project Kiyohime wasn't a task to be taken lightly when we first started."

"I understand that, but don't you think this is all just a bit much?" Natsuki asked, putting her hand on her hip, while the other, pulled her long midnight hair away from her eyes. "Shizuru could have been killed."

Gal didn't hide her own vexing sigh at that. "Originally, we wanted to give a different girl those injections, however, we needed someone with restraint." She went on to explain. "The power was going to be strong, but we never realized just what kind of effect it would have on her mind...Shizuru isn't the only girl to have problems controlling her combat mode. Hers is simply the one that seems to be the most difficult to understand."

"Yeah, well you better figure out how to wake her up...and without forcing Kiyohime back into combat mode." Natsuki finally said with a sigh, and an angry glare. "We can override it if we have to, but, you know I hate doing that."

"It won't come to it, at least, not this time." Gal said expertly as she closed down a few of the computers near by. "As long as you wait, she will eventually wake up on her own sometime today. She endured the simulation just fine, Natsuki, so we know that she's active...once she comes out of sleep, we'll inject her, and run them again tomorrow." Even though it was an afterthought, Gal knew it was an important one. "There is one problem though. It seems as if her Crime Coefficient is in the thousands. That number exceeds normal levels, and even exceeds above the dangerous level. Until that number drops back down, we can't release her into the field. If we did, most security systems would kill her on sight."

"I understand." Natsuki said then, as she closed down the apparatus she was looking at. She wasn't satisfied with the report, but she knew there wasn't much that could be done. She pulled a white cloth out of Shizuru's locker, and draped it over the woman, to give her some level of modesty. "We were put on suspension until further notice anyway, it was a mess out there."

"It doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Gal said, with just a hint of reprimand to her tone. "According to agency orders, you were told to suppress and capture, those that weren't handling the stress factor well. You were ordered directly not to kill, and Shizuru..." Gal sighed at that. "You are all fitted to be human weapons, Natsuki, remember that. You may not just be tools, but your body can act as one."

"I know." Natsuki said then softly, as she took hold of Shizuru's hand, holding it in hers. "I don't have any trouble controlling myself. My hues always stay roughly the same."

Gal nodded. "Project Duran finally works as intended." She had a little bit of pride at that. "However, you should remember the times when it didn't work, and high stress levels in an area could send you into disarray." She put her hands into her pockets of her white lab coat, her shoulders slumping a bit. "Shizuru's probably undergoing one of those events right now. We can't exactly control it, we can only correct it when we find the glitch in her nano machines."

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack." Natsuki sighed, defeated. "It'll take forever, and Shizuru can't wait that long."

"It will take time, but, it isn't impossible." Gal shrugged, watching the emerald eyed HiME. "It isn't life threatening either, so long as Shizuru stays well enough away from any modules that may scan her mental capacity." She of thought herself overtly successful, when in regard to the HiME project. She was spearheading the very notion that this could be done, and, she couldn't deny, it was a fruitful endeavor. "She'll be alright, Natsuki."

"Doctor, I understood clearly, that one day we would end up taking real assignments in the field." Natsuki said then, looking down at her lover. "I wanted that so badly that I could taste it, even as a kid. I wanted to get out of the sterility of this damned facility...even if it was only to perform work." In fact, Natsuki loved to work, it was the only time she had any true sense of freedom. "But some of the HiME, they aren't meant for fighting. In fact, sometimes I wonder if all of this work, developing some of them as prototypes, was actually in vain. Even if you can replicate each injection, who's to say if it would react the same in a different person?"

Gal stood, unmoved by Natsuki's words, nor by her convictions, already knowing well of the determined young woman in front of her...Gal had chosen all of the girls directly, hand picked them all, her choices very selective, and always precise. It was because of this, she felt at east enough to speak her mind, if only to calm Natsuki, who, was quite dangerous when uneasy.

"I can tell you, that it would not." Gal said then, as she pulled a vial of medicine from one of her pockets. "It's complicated, but each and every combat mode reacts differently."

"Our powers are different." Natsuki offered with a soft breath. "Some can really be described as more ruthless."

"You each trigger it differently as well, Natsuki." She withdrew the medicine with a syringe. It was an agent used as a suppressant for the machines looming within the blood of all HiME. "When we began searching for compatible hosts, we used your blood as an incubator and adjusted the cells in that blood completely." Without even a second glance, she began to administer the medicine. "Needless to say, we could have run these tests on two or three more dozen girls. In fact, in the future, we just might...but that's far off."

"But why is she the only one struggling? In the simulations, Shizuru was one of the strongest HiME." Natsuki didn't understand it, and it concerned her greatly. "She was the most powerful, and one of the most levelheaded."

"Simulations are merely that, Natsuki." Gal finally said, she had a theory, but it was purely that. "Even while put to the tests, you all have some level of awareness. You know it's not real...even when you die, you know you'll simply wake up." Gal assumed that was the cause. "During the incident, you were all apart of a real field mission. Dead people wouldn't wake up, and I'm sure Shizuru knew that. A level four security code over any densely populated area is a cause for concern. When people are feeling stress, with quantities that high, they feed off of it."

"Yeah...but it didn't help that the cybernetic team was involved either." Natsuki looked around the room, at the lack of any warmth, the void of any solace. The reflection in each piece of metal acted as a mirror, and sometimes, it was one Natsuki hated looking into. "Public security needs to get their heads out of their ass."

"Just as the cyborg team has their problems, the HiME team have ours." Gal said, though she knew it wouldn't put any ease to Natsuki's mind. "Humans are imperfect creatures, but that's why, we can take a theoretically perfect system, and work well along side of it."

A knocking on the metal beckoned Natsuki to turn around. "Are you spouting bullshit again, Gal?" It was a particularly venomous friend of theirs, and Natsuki's fellow HiME. "Give it a break will you, cyborg division section two has nothing on us. Once we get used to field work, we'll wipe the floor with those uptight bastards, right Natsuki?"

"We will." Natsuki agreed, though, it was clear that the rivalry wasn't nearly as heartfelt, if Natsuki were to give her opinion on the subject.

"You're still pissy that Shizuru fucked up the first real mission, aren't you?" Though, Nao immediately softened as she took a few steps in, realizing belatedly, that she hadn't heard of a single peep from the woman of the hour. "She still isn't awake yet, eh?" Nao asked then, and when Natsuki shook her head, the woman with lime green eyes sighed. "Stupid bitch." It was murmured under her breath, but Natsuki still heard it, and the cool understanding that was laced there. "Anyway, I don't know about you, but we're all starving. Today's simulation put us through the ringer, you could probably use some food too."

"Yeah, I guess." Natsuki then, as she stepped away from Shizuru to let her rest. "Gal, let me know as soon as she shows signs of waking up. I want to be here when she does."

"You can count on me for that, Natsuki." Gal nodded, waving as Natsuki and Nao headed out of Shizuru's room, escaping the medical bay.

There were several levels to the HiME wing of the large facility, but most of them were under a security clearance. That meant that those on the HiME division themselves, couldn't enter those rooms. It wasn't as if it mattered anyway. Aside from the sterility that most of the agency offered, there were a few places, that the group normally congregated in, purely because they were warm, and filled with worldly comforts.

The truth was, aside from the confinement the facility undoubtedly commanded, they were free to do what they wished, and, the agency was really a small city in and of itself...there was never a lack of things to do...only the lack of outside air, trees, shopping centers, or things that would be found outside of metal walls, or underground facilities. Even then, there were outdoor training and relaxing spaces, so they weren't always locked away inside of the building.

The HiME division wasn't exactly segregated entirely from the other divisions either, so, it wasn't any surprise to see the canteen filled with people, and those behind the counter, bustling around in the kitchen, were of friendly company. While it was true, that not everyone could be friendly with each other all the time, there was one event, that had become a sporting event in and of itself.

"Go team HiME!"

The shout could be heard well before they reached the cafeteria. "Was that Midori?" Natsuki laughed a little bit, hearing the cheers.

"It sounded like it." Nao scoffed, not at all enthused. "Probably another cook off. Midori lives for them, you know."

"Oh, god." Natsuki agreed, nodding her head. "If she tries to rope us into it, we're running away."

"Duly noted." Nao said then, as they walked through the big metal doors, where the cafeteria opened up.

Tables were long, and made of wood, chairs were comfortable, at least enough that one could sit around, even after a meal had been devoured, if one wished to. There were also a few small circular ones, usually inhabited by those who were a bit more antisocial in nature. It seemed, the group of people had been poorly under estimated, as a crowed gathered around, watching three females in the kitchen.

Murmurs and offhanded statements were like a flood, and try though they might, Nao and Natsuki could only catch wind of a few of the louder ones...granted, even those were hard to understand over boisterous cheers. It was a way to pass the time indeed, and, food would be plentiful, so, they tolerated it. Though, they sat towards the back to avoid most of the ruckus.

"Our Makoto has your Mai beat." It was a woman from the Senshi division. "She's always the best when it comes to being well-rounded." She was a woman of fire, and a priestess no less. She wasn't one to take lightly.

"Don't count your chickens just yet, Hino." Midori shot back, pointing her finger at the woman of raven tresses. "We're sticking with traditional Japanese, that's Mai's specialty."

"Don't forget about Claes, she's really the best when it comes to deserts." That was a girl from Germany, a cyborg from Social Welfare, a public security agent for Section Two. "That will be enough for her to win."

"That pipsqueak?" Midori chortled back with barely retrained mirth, don't make me laugh. "Mai has everything covered."

"Look at all the food." One of the younger girl's from the HiME division said in awe, a goofy little smirk on her face. "So hungry."

"Yeah, it looks yummy, doesn't it? I don't know why we're even having a competition." That came from a woman with long blond hair, who was standing off to one side. "In my eyes, we're the ones who are going to win. We get to taste it all."

"Mikoto!" Natsuki shouted, getting the attention of her naive comrade. "Get away from the counter, and bring that blond bimbo with you." Then, she looked to Nao, rolling her emerald eyes at the thought of entertaining them at all, but knowing that if they didn't, Mikoto was liable to help herself to the morsels, before the competition was well and truly done. "What is her name anyway?"

"Who, the blond from the Senshi division?" When Natsuki nodded, Nao rubbed her face and shook her head. "It's Usagi, I think...I can't keep em' straight. Her and Minako look so much alike, sometimes I forget."

"Natsuki Kuga, you're impossible! You're even meaner than Rei is." The prattling blond finally said when she sat down at the table, looking indignant.

"She's worse." Natsuki told the blond dryly, pointing at Nao. "This one has a tongue like acid." When Mikoto finally reached the table, Natsuki pulled her down into a seat forcefully. "You stay here, let everyone else get their food first, understand?" She growled in a firm order.

"Hey, don't be so mean to her." Usagi said then, crossing her arms. "She didn't do anything to you...neither did I, actually."

"You two idiots will eat all the food, before we even get a chance at it." Natsuki shrugged as she leaned heavily on the table. "Besides that, I wanna talk to you about field assignments." Her emerald eyes looked across the room to Rei, the person she would rather be talking to, but the raven was caught up in verbal warfare with Midori. "Have the Senshi team gone out on any yet?"

Usagi shook her head. "There's only five of us." There was a candy bowl in the middle of the table, and she found that she just had to help herself to a peppermint. "And besides that, we're not meant for being out in public, like Section Two. We're more like you guys, we're supposed to go out when they need heavy backup." Her fingers deftly opened the wrapper, and with glee, she popped the tiny tidbit into her mouth, humming at the taste. "In truth though, our strengths aren't exactly our powers. We have those too, just like you guys...but, we've been having some problems."

"Well, this is most assuredly an obscurity, wouldn't you all agree?" It was another from the Senshi division. A small, mousy girl. A genus in her own right, came to sit at the table then, mostly due to intrigue. "Why are you sitting here, Usagi, these two certainly aren't your kind of company."

"Heh, you're right." Nao crossed her arms, her lime green eyes studying the icy blue ones, their new addition often didn't come around the HiME. "She isn't our kind of company...neither are you, but, you'll do as well." She slung an arm over Natsuki's shoulder. "My buddy here, has a few things to say, not that she told me about it, but I thought I'd humor her anyway."

"A Senshi...warrior of ice." Natsuki smirked at that...yes, they both were withdrawn creatures, in their own ways. "I haven't seen you around recently."

"I was injured during a live test." Ami, the Senshi of ice replied. "I never thought they would try to test HiME and Senshi, to see who would be the strongest." It mattered not, Ami had lost her fight, though in truth her opponent had been formidable. "Analytically speaking, we each have our uses and specialists, so I fear they won't ever find conclusive results."

"Shizuru felt badly about that by the way." Natsuki said then, recalling the aftermath of their match ups. "She didn't mean to hurt you."

Ami shook her head, not at all pointing blame at anyone. "I've done my research, I know some of the HiME are beyond my skill level. Shizuru is one of the strongest ones, my skills are no match for her. You see, I'm far better at tactical strategy, rather than my fighting abilities."

"Fair enough." Natsuki said, taking note that lunch was served. "You're the one with the brains out of all of you Senshi, tell me, what reason did they have to make you?"

"They didn't make us." Ami said then. "All of us, well, we exhibit extreme anomalies, one could say." Ami explained as best as she could. "We are completely human, one hundred percent, flesh and blood. The reason we're being used as a case study, is because we've all been born with rather odd innate abilities. Just like you HiME, we can also engage in a combat mode, but, we use tools to do that. We can't utilize our bodies like you do." In careful consideration, Ami sighed softly. "We're merely abnormal humans, that's all."

"No shit." Nao grumbled before Natsuki elbowed her in the ribs. "But why, are you screwed up?" Nao winced, glaring at Natsuki, a string of invectives that were in her eyes, didn't actually exit through her mouth, least she scare away the often shy Senshi.

"We didn't ask to be this way." Usagi said then, but Ami had already pulled out her pocket computer. "We're as normal as we can be, isn't that enough?"

"Oh, Usagi, they don't mean it like that." Ami said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder gently. "Don't take it personally. Instead, why don't you and Mikoto go get something to eat. I'm sure that if you get in line now, they'll be plenty of your favorite treats."

"Can I?" Mikoto asked Natsuki as her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah shrimp, get outta here." Nao answered the two girls who were practically attacking the display on the counters with their eyes. "Go on, bimbo, you too." Nao shooed them off, not really wanting to have that many around the table anyway. "Scat."

"I understand if Usagi is a little grating on your nerves, but couldn't you both try to be a little nicer to her?" Her words were gentle, and quiet, just like the frozen winter she could call from her fingertips, at least while in combat mode. Still, her eyes were sharp, as they looked in Nao's direction. "In any case, we're also compatible with various mode of combat. Nano machines, photon induced shots, even simple computerized adaptation...however, that isn't what they find most interesting." Pulling up a chart that was locked down for Senshi use only, she gave her computer over to Natsuki.

"As you can see from the chart, all five Senshi were gifted, even as babies." Ami folded her hands, and put them atop the table, as she watched emerald eyes look at the complicated chart. With ease, Ami simplified the information. "Rei is a mystic of sorts, and her mind is very spiritual in nature. It allows her the awareness that most humans don't have. As you can plainly see, I have an extremely high level of intelligence, so, I'm a natural choice for study. Minako is empathetic, astonishingly so, and because of that, she feeds off of the emotions of others. Finally, there's Makoto, the girl with superhuman strength...and unlike the HiME, or the cyborgs, it comes to her naturally."

"You left out Usagi." Natsuki said then, as she handed the computer back. "What would they want with her?"

"Usagi, she's quite the wild card." Ami looked down at the table, feeling a bit of shame for what she was about to say. "She's irresponsible, flighty, and has a lack of respect for personal space, or learning new things." She seemed to taste each word that slipped from her lips. "Simply speaking, Usagi is a seemingly normal teenager, so much so, that she is a diamond in the rough." Then with a sigh, she looked back up. "Out of all of us in the Senshi division, she is undoubtedly the strongest. When she is pushed emotionally, beyond the point of rationality, she becomes stronger than even your strongest HiME."

"Well, that's a hell of an interesting statement." Nao groused, not fully believing the teen in front of her. "You mean to tell me, that I were to fight with flake in the wind, she could take me down?" Nao laughed harshly at that. "Complete and total bullshit, I'll bet my life on it."

"No, I fear it isn't anything to be taken lightly. Make no mistake about it. Think of it like a plug entering an electrical socket." Ami said then urgently. "Usagi has the ability to act as the socket...whenever she feels a true connection to a person, and that person has been hurt...the consequences can be dire. Granted, Usagi can not fight alone, she's passivise by nature."

It was Natsuki who caught on quick. "So, both Usagi and Minako are threats, because they react to their environment...in Minako's case, she could possibly jet out her emotions, and become what the MWPSB calls a Psycho Hazard..." Natsuki turned to Nao with a shrug. "I could see wanting to research that."

Ami hummed a bit, denying that to be the only reason. "If it were simply her, alone, Usagi would allow herself to get hurt, possibly even killed...but if she has to watch another person suffer, especially someone she cares about dearly, the tables turn rather quickly. The Senshi when compared to a HiME on a personal level are very weak, we don't stand a chance."

"And you believe, that you would, if you were all together?" Natsuki also felt skeptical. "Twelve of us, and five of you?" Natsuki shook her head. "Even if it was only five HiME in the live arena, I doubt you'd stand much of a chance...even our weakest HiME aren't exactly pushovers." Natsuki stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'm going to get food." She spoke abruptly. "See you guys later." In reality, she needed some time to think about that, some space away from everyone else.

…

"Well, this is a rather odd state of affairs." Fumi, an older woman who was apart of the project, was one of the oldest HiME to be fitted. She had been a teen at the time, and even now, though she was older than most, that didn't stop her from being youthful in spirit. "Natsuki, you usually doesn't bother with others outside of our group." The woman of pink tresses sighed, as she sat around the HiME common room. "I understand if you're concerned about Shizuru, but, to inquire about Senshi matters is strictly forbidden."

"Not really." Akira, a tomboyish girl with a scratchy voice, said as sat in a corner. "As long as we don't personally go snooping into files, we won't get into trouble." In fact, she was sitting in front of her laptop, tough, she was just looking at it aimlessly.

"Natsuki's in the clear." Nao nodded, as she put her feet up on the table nearby. "That Ami chick offered her computer to Natsuki directly. No one can blame Natsuki for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, not when the information was freely given."

"Either way, I don't like it. The Senshi are nice people, you don't have to go around making trouble for everyone." Mai scolded, smacking the offending shoes, to force Nao to get her feet off the table. "I don't like that either." She said in response to the scuff marks left behind.

"It is something to think about." It was a soft voice, filled with reserve. The woman behind it, cloaked in her normal garb, blacks and whites, that could only belong to a nun. She was always such a gentle woman. "We HiME were chosen because we were gifted. I believe that God has shown us the way to enlightenment. Machines have confused many people, clouded judgment, and ripped away what little faith mankind could possibly have." She grasped onto her teacup, a little bothered by such a revelation. "Rei and I have become good friends, and we talk about that often. However, even as deeply as we believe in our own respective faiths, we both have come to wonder why exactly, we're truly needed."

"Our penguin is squealing again." Nao sighed, only to be thwacked in the head by Fumi. "Damn it." Nao grumbled as she sneered at Fumi. The woman paid her little mind as she continued to pass out the warm cups of tea she'd freshly prepared. "Fucking spoon."

"Sister Yukariko has a point." Fumi told Nao directly, even though she had a smile on her face. "If you would keep an open mind, I'd think you'd understand exactly what she wants to say." As she turned to Mai, handing her a mug, she also took the time to give Mikoto the only glass of coco that was on the tray. "Haven't you all ever wondered why machines have forced people to become complacent, and lose their way?"

"No, and I don't honestly care to think about it either." Nao growled more in pain, than anything else. "It's better to just do as we're told, and kick some ass."

"That's all well and good for you to say." Akira was one of the few who had the gull to bring up fragments of a better avoided past. "You get medical incentives for your mother, so of course you would do as your told...mommy's little girl, through and through."

"Watch it." Natsuki muttered coldly as she stood up from her chair, having heard enough of the banter. "At least she has a mom to take care of, that's more than some of us have." Her leather gloves crinkled under the force of her grip as she strode with heavy steps to the door. "You're playing to your daddies little tune as well, Akira...don't spit things out so casually." At that, she left, her parting words simple, but laced carefully. "I'm going to check on Shizuru."

A loud beep came over the intercom. "Attention all HiME, prepare for team assignments." It was a woman's voice, though it was automated. "I repeat: attention all HiME, please prepare for team assignments." It fed through the entire building, so that meant all HiME, even those not in the room, would hear it.

"Aw crap." Nao muttered.

"They're changing us up again?" Mai asked as she looked questioningly at Mikoto, who merely shrugged.

"It isn't surprising. They do it every single time the simulator senses a change." Yukino, a short, brown haired girl said. "Someone's levels must have fluctuated somewhere."

"Team assignments have now been configured. Teams shall be broken up into groups of four." The electronic voice said, quieting the room. "HiME, team A." The voice began. "Mai, Project Kagutsuchi. Natsuki, Project Duran. Nao, Project Julia. Shizuru, Project Kiyohime." It listed their names several times in repeat, before continuing on. "You, are the new, first strike division if HiME."

"Fuck me..." Nao groused. "Worst team ever."

"Thanks a lot." Mai told Nao as she sighed at her. "I have faith in you too." Her words were a sarcastic retort.

Nao didn't have time for a rebuttal when the machine came to life again. "HiME, team B." The voice called out. The room quieted to see who's names would be called next. "Mikoto, Project Miroku. Yukino, Project Diana. Midori, Project Gakutenou. Akane, Project Harry." Again, the machine called out the list a few more times. "Team B, shall act as the second wave in all HiME related projects, missions, and simulations."

They all stayed quiet, for when the third team would be announced, though it was clear who had been put on that team. "Akira, Project Gennai. Yukariko, Project Vlas. Fumi, Project Suishouhime. Shiho, Project Yatagarasu." After all of the names had been repeated again, the voice issued orders. "HiME team C shall be on standby until further notice. Instant deployment of team C shall be at the request of of HiME teams A and B."

At the end of the orders, the routine ending speech was given. "These orders come directly from the Doctor Gal, of the HiME medical research labs, based on current simulation scores. If any of the HiME feel an error in judgment has been made, or, a member of the team is unable to follow these orders for any reason, please notify Doctor Gal, in the medical research lab...that is all, please, have a pleasant day."

…

"_If those children can't be called, birth a ring, a gem so small. If that gem were to break, slaves will fall from heavens gate. If those slaves can't be tamed, an important person is to blame. If that person can't be found, painful cries will resound. If those cries are not quelled, the HiME heart is sure to meld. Bind tightly truth, trust, love, and care. That is the only way, the HiME will fare."_

"I don't know of you're really ready to get up yet." Natsuki sighed, as she held her wife up, to keep her from toppling over. "You should stay in bed and rest." Natsuki urged Shizuru to sit back down, and pulled the white cotton robe around her lover. "I'd rather that you stay in the sickbay, until I know for sure you won't pass out again."

"Natsuki, I'm fine." Shizuru said then, putting her cold hand on Natsuki's warm cheek. "I'm a little tired, and quite sore, but I'm alright now."

"Kiyohime went berserk, we couldn't control it right away." Natsuki said then urgently. "Kiyohime was so powerful, and it managed to kill a few people before we could stop it." Her fingers dig in a little with concern, as she pulled Shizuru into a tight embrace. "We were considered criminals before, and we all had high numbers, but Shizuru, yours are still off the charts." Natsuki said then in a forced whisper. "It was insane. I never thought something like that could happen."

"Kiyohime has always exhibited immense power in the simulations." Shizuru said softly to appease her lover. "Just like your combat mode, and Mai's, Kiyohime is not a toy...but unlike yours, the power has always been very unstable. It takes great restraint to control it, and I fear Natsuki, that skill will only come in time for me."

"Not like this, it doesn't." Natsuki grumbled.

"Yes, it does." Shizuru said then. "Everyone else has grown into their protons, but mine were established in a different fashion. Kiyohime is a combat mode that's just a bit obscure in how it works, and it is very temperamental." She pulled out of the embrace a little, to look Natsuki in the eyes. "But we knew all of that, from the simulations."

"That wasn't a simulation." Natsuki said then, still a bit shaken up. "I'm the ace shot, I'm the fastest quick draw we have in the HiME division." Her skills in gunnery were unmatched by her teammates. "However, when I have to lodge eight paralysis bullets...count them, eight...there's a problem with how strong Kiyohime really is."

"It is a powerful thing. I don't deny that." Shizuru agreed then. "However, I don't have any memory of the incident, only that it happened, and only because I've been told." If she closed her eyes, she could recall the day, and even what she did before deployment, but then, things became fuzzy. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I never meant to frighten you so badly."

"We need to find a way to weaken it." Natsuki sighed, resting her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"It isn't strength that's the issue. That would be ideal if that were the case, but alas, the problem is more subjective than objective." Doctor Gal said then, when she came into the room. "Pardon me, but I was listening in, to be sure her combat mode was staying safely subdued." She looked down at her chart, and then back up. "Thankfully, it's remaining in the inactive position."

"Thank god for small favors." Natsuki was not at all amused by any of the jovial tendencies Gal was known for...at least, not at the moment. "So what gives?"

Gal put her file on the metal cart nearby, and then looked to Shizuru. The only indication of that, was the way Gal's apparatus, and her halo moved. "Anyway, as I was saying, Kiyohime is a very different module, so to speak. All of the HiME were fitted with combat modes that suited them, however, humans are adaptable, and things can change."

"I'm sorry?" Shizuru asked, not fully comprehending Gal's line of thought.

"It is both obscure, and complex. Something far deeper than you have the ability to explore now, I'm afraid." Gal said shaking her head. "Shizuru, your final analysis is complete, you're free to leave the medical bay when you see fit." Then, Gal turned to the door, ushering in one of the women from the Senshi division. "This is Rei, she's from the Senshi division, and her specialty is fire." The girl strode in, nodding to Natsuki. She was already acquainted to both of the HiME in the room, but she was friends with the icy HiME. "Once Shizuru has had time to rest, I'd like it very much, if you allowed Rei to help you both in the matter behind Kiyohime, and the combat eccentricities."

"Yes, well if everyone could leave the room, maybe I could get my wife to listen to reason." Natsuki told everyone, pointedly at her wife the most.

"I need rest, I can do that in my own bed, Natsuki." Shizuru said with great difficulty as she sighed, finally finding a seat in the wheelchair nearby with Natsuki's help. "I don't want to stay in this room any longer than I already have. So, if you would please just take me back to our room, I promise I'll behave, and I'll stay in bed."

"Fine..." Natsuki sighed, mostly in concern. "But you better not try to do anything besides acting lazy...you do need to regain your strength." She turned to Rei then, and nodded. "You and I can meet up later for coffee or something. I need to talk to you about those powers you have anyway."

"Sure thing." Rei nodded. "I'll be around."

…

The HiME, twelve strong young women, make up only one division of many, here at the agency.

It's nameless, faceless, and untraceable. That's for the best, because, we're not needed. Our very breath shouldn't even exist in the first place, but we do. Life here isn't exactly happy...but it's not sad, either. Having grown up with it, myself, I don't really think on it much.

It just is what it is, and, we don't really think about life outside of these walls. We're protected, and some of us like that...others don't. I'm not really bothered by it either way. I have a few friends here, but, I could also due without most of them. They're rivals, as well as teammates. Even if I feel conflicted about working with most of them, it isn't like I have a choice in the matter. I'm just happy that on the first assignment I ever went on, I got to see the outside world again...I got to stand on ground that wasn't completely sterile. There was even a puddle of melted ice cream on the sidewalk. That's a common thing for everyone, but, not me.

In any case, we're old enough now, advanced enough, to be useful in the outside world...so, getting field missions are going to be eye openers for us.

Some were very little, when they first came to the agency, and it shows when in simulation, or on assignment. They're naive in their own ways. Some, more bothersome than others. A couple of us, like Fumi, and Yukariko had a childhood outside of these walls, and were teens when the group had been chosen. Shizuru and I, we were also older than most of the other kids...so, we remember what life was like outside of these walls, at least a little. We understand a little bit more about the outside world, about laws, and simple human things...but we know that we aren't exactly apart of that world.

For example, although I'm still in a completely human body, the photons I can produce, allow me to pull machinery completely out of thin air. The other HiME can do it as well, theirs are just different from mine.

We don't belong anywhere because of that, but the choice, we all made it. We did it because we wanted to. I don't clearly remember why I wanted to be here, but, I can remember the day I arrived on a bus. There were hundreds of girls waiting in the lobby. All of them stood in lines to get their blood drawn, and I remember, they didn't have to pull mine...I'd just gotten out of the hospital, and had been brought here immediately.

So, instead, I went to round two, an aptitude test...but I failed it...a lot of us did, actually.

See, the test wasn't only about how smart we were...if that had been the only thing, there would have been several girls more qualified than most of us...however, that's what they were looking for. The ones with a failing grade. A mark, a hue, that seemed dirty, and broken. I've come to understand the reasons behind why we were the twelve that were picked. It wasn't just because we were the lowest scores...but rather, that those low scores were based on proton compatibility...the doctors that augmented us, didn't want us to be able to manifest and share powers.

They sought individuality.

Meaning, my protons would never be useful to anyone else but me...the failing grade I received, were the compatibility scores for the protons that were going to be injected into the other HiME.

I'm Project Duran...the manipulator of ice, and the ace shot around here. I'm one of the few HiME who has immense strength, with, or without my combat mode activated...but I'm just one of twelve...a component...a tool...but that's not all I am.

I'm also Natsuki Kuga, age eighteen...I'm also a newlywed, and my wife is Shizuru Fujino, Project Kiyohime.

I don't really know what our true objective is, up until now, we've merely been training, and awaiting a day when someone will come to get us, and tell us what he plans for us...whoever this guys is, I hope he's the kind of man that I can follow...someone worthy of being a division leader...but, then again, if this guy can build the agency from the ground up, and do it without being noticed, well, he's probably a damn good guy...

* * *

Well, that's chapter one of this saga...next chapter will be another prologue, and that one will introduce more characters, and dive deeper into the stories of the ones mentioned here... this is going to be a vast universe, and complicated story...so please bear with me.

*Edit* there is nothing worse than having a document that doesn't save edits the first time around... /sigh...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another prologue, this time, to introduce more characters from a different anime, and reenforce some character bonds...there are four prologues in all, before the actual "chapter 1" begins...but we'll get there.

I do not own Mai HiME, Black Lagoon, Psycho-Pass, Gunslinger Girl, Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Prologue 2:  
Public Security, Section 2**

Fratello...siblings...that's what we call it, but that's simply pretty window dressings for a home that is otherwise broken and abused.

An adult man looks over a young girl, one who's not completely human. He acts as a mentor, and a guardian who oversees her every day life. In exchange, this girl will do for him anything he commands, if the conditioning level is high enough. These girls, they're made up of mostly machines. They're young, impressionable, and, they've had their past taken away from them. It's stripped completely clean. There are two types of cyborgs, and each type has small subtleties that each handler needs to address...but beyond that, each cyborg has their own personality.

They're very different, and have thoughts and feelings, just like normal little girls.

Their lives are shortened due to the conditioning medicine that we give them. It serves two, fundamental uses. One, it prepares these girls and helps them to control their mechanical bodies. The second thing the medicine does, is allow us to have a strong control over these girls. Normally, they're fitted with cybernetic implants when, they're quite young. A child's mind can cope better with the strain it puts on the body. Some people put up persuasive arguments that state using such a drug lowers their lifespan, but, I view that as a necessary evil.

These girls are chosen with biased ideals in mind. That is to say, we don't simply turn every child into a living machine. The fact is, that they're near death, effective vegetables, at best. Some girls retain fragments of their memories, others forget their pasts completely. My girl, Rico, can remember hers clearly, but, I saw no need to have it erased. Her life before coming here was pointless, she had no meaning. She wasn't exactly near death, but, in the state she was in, she might as well have been buried alive.

Not being able to move, being completely at the mercy of others. Doctors, nurses, tests, medicine...knowing fully well what was going on around her. Not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to simply sit up, or feel anything at all..a pure numbness that never goes away, I can't imagine that. The suffering of any soul, and, that's what Rico was, before she was a cyborg. She was a little girl, who, just do happened to get dealt an unlucky hand. I'm of the mindset a human life is always worth something, even if it is merely an attack dog...and I wanted to give her life reason.

Jose wanted to do the same with Henrietta, but, he did it to help her...so that he could fill some sort of void in his own heart, I think.

I didn't choose Rico for that reason, I chose her, because I saw potential. I saw a failing little life, insignificant, and pointless, like a bug needing to be squashed...reaching out desperately, simply because she wanted to. She could have been depressed, or dark, like Jose's girl, who'd admitted to having such thoughts...but no. Rico wasn't like that. Her life was abysmal at best, and, even if she wanted to end it, how could a person, who couldn't even move from the neck down, take her own life? What choice did she have, what fate could she be given?

One would expect a person like that, would just want to fade away.

Rico didn't want to fade. I could see it in her eyes, the willpower to fight. She wanted a reason for being, and I, could give her the ability to become something...a weapon. It wasn't out of generosity, it was of a common agreement, one I saw, when I looked into her eyes. She wanted to look at something beyond the ceiling, and I...I wanted a person I help me attain my goals, and reach for them, no matter the cost.

Rico was my answer to that.

We're employed at a place we've all affectionately forgotten the name of, because that way, we can't be traced. We work undercover, as to be expected. Now, on official records, Section Two is a front for the entire agency, but in truth, we're only a small part of it. We work out on the streets, hiding in plain sight, as to be expected of us...our goal, the entire goal of the agency, is to take down the government, destroy it from the inside out, like slowly festering wound, and build it back up, in our image.

Rico...all of the cyborgs really, are just means to an end.

My name is Jean Croce, my cyborg is named Rico. My brother, by blood, his name is Jose...and his cyborg is named Henrietta...we may not always agree with the different methods or views, but Jose and I, all we want to do is have our revenge...and have Rico and Henrietta by our sides to deal out the punishments with us.

...

"She's still out cold, and from what I've been told by our superiors, it'll stay that way for several more days." Jean Croce, a tall, blond haired man said in a rather unimpressed tone. He adjusted the black tie that sat more loosely than he would have liked around his neck. "That woman from the HiME division, what was her name"

"I think it was Shizuru." A young girl, a blond that stood next to Jean said in her soft voice. "It was only her first mission though, right? So, it was okay for her to mess up a little bit, wasn't it?"

"No, Rico, it wasn't." Jean told her firmly. "Perfection is expected from every tool, no matter what. If she can't be useful, then there isn't any point to have her in the field in the first place." They too, were in the hospital wing of the expansive building, though, they were watching over their own little warrior. Jean looked down at the small girl. Her worried gaze spoke volumes. "If you're worried about Henrietta, go in and see her, I'm sure she would like you to visit anyway."

"Can I?" Rico asked, looking to Jose, the other man that stood with them.

"Sure, go on ahead. Tell her that I'll be in the room shortly, alright?" Jose said then, his tone even and calm, but considerably warmer that Jean's could ever be.

"Alright." She said, nodding her head as she walked through the metal door.

"How many parts did they replace this time?" Jean sighed when Rico was safely out of earshot.

Jose was quiet for a moment, as he studied the pattern on the marble floor. "Two or three." He finally spoke the answer, but he found great difficulty at the news. "It wasn't anything critical, I'll be able to put her back into the field the day after tomorrow." There was a cup of cold coffee sitting on the ledge next to him, and as he picked it up to take a sip, he considered his girl, and her constant need for positive reinforcement. "Some tools still have feelings, Jean." He said then carefully. "Besides that, The HiME unit aren't the same. They're humans, unlike our girls, their minds haven't been tampered with."

"Perhaps not, but even so, the HiME are temperamental at best." Jean had been ranting about the project since he'd first caught wind of it. "I understand that our girls take time to adjust, but yesterday, it was a complete mess." He observed the two children that giggled in the room ahead of them, so much like sisters, and in so many ways. Jean would never admit it outwardly, but it astonished him, purely because he viewed Rico as a tool. He never gave thought to the matter that she could build such a bond with anyone, without the use of conditioning. "I thought Henrietta was the most problematic, but the HiME just dropped her down on my list."

"Don't be that way." Jose said then, looking at his older brother. "It'll take a little time to get them acclimated, but, you've got to admit, when they've gotten used to field work, they'll be a big help when subduing large groups of people."

"We shouldn't have to subdue anyone in large quantities." Jean said then sternly. "That fact that we do, it only proves that this computerized contraption needs to be taken offline completely." He offered only a small wave, when the girls acknowledged his presence, but it was more for Rico's sake. "It's one thing to makes technological advancement, but everything has to have a limit, and our world's government has completely destroyed any and all pretense of human intervention."

"I can't say that what we're doing, is really any better." Jose said with a tired sigh. "In fact, I would argue that sometimes, it's worse." This was the type of thing that bothered him. "What makes a little girl, a little girl, and a killer an killer?" Jose asked then, slowly. "At what point is a human no longer human, and instead, becomes a machine?"

"Those questions, aren't ones anyone in our line of work should even consider to ask." Jean said then, hoping it would be enough.

"What happens if we don't?" Jose sported a dark frown on his face. "I think, if we don't, we'll just become like the rest of the world...and eventually, we won't mind machines running our lives...because of that, we have to ask things that bother us."

"That may be so." Jean nodded. "In any case, whatever you do, don't bother yourself so much with it. Look after Rico for me, she'll be good company for Henrietta while I'm gone." At the questioning look he received, he held up the folder with his report in it. "I'd like to look into just what we're dealing with a little better."

"Regarding the HiME?" Jose asked then, lifting his head to look at his sibling.

"No, this goes deeper than that." Jean said. "It isn't about any of our divisions. You're right, of course, the tools will fix themselves, or die trying." He ran his hand over his short, blond hair, and licked his lips. "I don't have to worry about that. It would be pointless to have any concern at all." No, instead he had other fish to fry. "Brother, have you ever thought that humans were obsolete?"

"What?" Jose found himself confused at the question, but answered anyway. "No, never." He looked at his teammate, Henrietta. "I think humans are right where we should be, but, I also think we're sick creatures by nature." She was a little girl with brown hair, who just to happened to adore him. Sometimes Jose wondered if it was purely the conditioning that made her act so loving. "A contradiction, I guess." Her need for him, truly childlike.

"You're right, but not everyone will think that way." Jean said as he grabbed his overcoat that he had folded and placed on the ledge. "The world's changed, and not for the better...but, then sometimes I wonder if we could ever truly go back to the way things were." He tossed it over his shoulder, and regarded Jose with a careful eye. One of warning, and yet, a hint of barely there concern. "Even if we could, Jose, who would we be doing it for? The rest of the world, or ourselves?"

"I dunno, I can't think that far ahead." Jose said then softly. "Henrietta won't let me." It was a flat admission. "She's always so skittish about things, that I've really had to put in time and effort with her to get her to open up." Still, Jose knew that was a double edged sword. "It still chills me to the bone, whenever I see her shoot a gun."

"Probably for the best." Jean nodded, as he put his hand on Jose's shoulder before heading off. "Remember, she's just a tool of the trade, Jose. It's better not to get attached. We can always prep a new one."

No, perhaps it wasn't a smart thing to shower the girl with gifts, or treat her as a real little sister, sometimes. He wasn't just humoring a little girl after all, she was partly machine, and unable to feel emotions beyond a particular level. They could laugh, and cry, but was well controlled, and highly maintained. Even anger was normally kept under wraps from the medications. Some of the cyborgs were zombies because of it, they couldn't think, and were nearly robotic in everything they did...a meticulous machine to a fault...but not all girls were like that...in fact, Rico, a girl that was highly medicated with the drug, wasn't at all, simply just a machine.

Jose knew that Jean was a cold man, lacking in warmth more often than not, but, even so, he was damn good at his job. Rico flourished under his watchful, yet stern eye. It was true, he smacked that girl around quite a bit, scolding her often, but, there must have been something else there. Something he gave Rico, that kept her human...she would act like a little girl when she was off duty...that wasn't something the drugs allowed for, it was something that had to be nurtured in order for it to happen. Childlike innocence was normally so easily ripped away, but, never for Rico...and Henrietta was much the same.

His brother was right, a guilty conscience wouldn't do any good, and feeling responsible for Henrietta would only carry him so far. Jose knew that, and yet, he couldn't help but buy her flowers for her room, and hold her hand whenever she became upset. The girls were cybernetic, but also, human. It was a harsh cry, one that was lost between the lines. Jose didn't know why, but he liked that absentminded way of thinking, it kept him sane in the worst of days...and, should he want to ponder something just a little more complicated...well, he could do that too.

He opened the door and went through, it was time to bond with his little sisters, both of them...a family bound by guns, violence, death, darkness...

…

"The red tape, between us? I think not. Your report, _Jean_." A stern voice ordered as Jean came to stand in front of the desk. "I didn't ask for a paper pusher." This was his superior. "What occurred during the public riot?"

Jean sighed, and put the file on the desk. "I've detailed it all very clearly." He said with curt voice. "There should be no need for me to make a vocal statement about the incident in question, Sir."

"That's an order, not a request." Lorenzo replied gruffly. "It wasn't just the HiME division that went downhill, we also made several mistakes, and I'd like you to personally retell the tale."

"Yes, as you wish, Sir." Jean complied. "It's a long story, so allow me to sit down." He walked over to the coffee pot in the corner, pouring himself a fresh mug of it, and then put enough cream in for his liking. "The briefing went fine. In fact, it went flawless when the girls met up with the HiME for the first time." Carefully, he set the mug on a coaster, and then took a seat on one of the leather sofas in the room. "The problem happened in the field. Henrietta is a bit easy to agitate, and while we were on patrol, Jose found a few drug dealers who were trafficking an illicit substance. He called in for the public security, and as you know, all of the fratello teams on patrol went to his aid."

"The accident took place in a densely populated area. Jose's call is on record." The chief nodded. "Someplace in the Fuka sector, is where the riot began, did it not?" Chief Lorenzo asked as he folded his hands to rest them on his desk. "And, according to the reports, the breach of mental capacity was at a level four, correct?" He was quoting what he had been told, still a bit skeptical. "It sounds like incompetency on our part."

"It escalated to that point, sir, but the answer is yes." Jean replied easily as he took a sip of his coffee. "The level did hit four, eventually. The cause of the disturbance was initially Henrietta...the blame falls on us."

"Explain to me why she could have lost control." the man said as he moved the folder from the middle of his desk, indicating he had no interest in it.

"As I said before, she can be a loose cannon, when she feels that Jose is in danger." Carefully considering that, as he continued. "Jose refuses to raise her level of conditioning, but, I think he should." It was an off colored thought at best, and he put it aside. "At any rate, most of the fratello arrived at the same time. One of the traffickers had been shot, killed by Henrietta with controlled bursts from her gun, but at that point, we were unable to conceal the panic of the area."

"The people around the vicinity heard the gunshots, and reacted accordingly." The chief nodded. "People can't handle distress anymore, the slightest thing sends them into a frenzy. That gunshot was what caused the rise in public stress levels, correct?"

"Yes." Jean said again. "However, that's when things get messy. There were more people than we could handle, surely, so, we called in the HiME, as you'd requested." His dull blue eyes fell to the floor, and, he slumped a tiny bit. "If I can be frank with you, Lorenzo, it get's a bit complicated from there." Jean sighed, as he bright his eyes back up to meet the chief's gaze. "It was a riot, so, as can be assumed, my perspective will be a bit different from the other handlers." With a breath, and another sip of his coffee, he nodded resolutely. "There is a girl, and her name is Shizuru. She's one of the HiME projects, though, I'm not exactly sure which one she is. Anyway, something went wrong."

"Clearly something went wrong, Jean!" Lorenzo exclaimed as he stood from his chair. "Several people are dead, countless others are injured, and you continue to sit there with your thumb up your ass!" His hands slammed onto his desk, as he breath deeply. "I want to know just what the hell happened out there!"

"Do not know, _Sir_!" Jean spat back. "I haven't the slightest clue, because if I did, I would correct this situation promptly!" They were both standing at a face off, but then, Jean sat back down, and gulped the rest of his coffee, not minding at all when some fell onto his shirt. "It was as if..." He scowled, he couldn't think of the best way to explain it. "As if that young woman, Shizuru...as if she suffered some sort of...malfunction."

"The HiME aren't cybernetic like our girls." The chief said, shaking his head. "They aren't conditioned, they can't, under any circumstance, malfunction. Not in the way you describe in your report." Finally, he sat back down as well, and let the information flow over him. "The HiME's brains and personality, even their memories, are fully intact after each injection of their protons." The chief was positive of that. "They may share some amazingly similar qualities, but the HiME girls are a different breed all on their own." A knock on the door came, and with I sigh the chief grumbled. "Come in."

Much to his surprise, a young woman walked into the room, quite under dressed for being in an agency. She carried on her form, two very odd guns at her sides, yet no clips or rounds to go with them. Her long midnight hair was held up by a ponytail, and sweat dripped down her face, polling around her gray shirt collar, darkening it. The same could be said for the area just around her armpits, and the cyborg that entered with her was much the same. The shorts they both had on, were the standard issue workout shorts, and were also gray. "What's the meaning of this, Triela?" Jean asked, looking confused when her handler didn't come through the door with her.

"Hilshire gave me the day off, and so I thought I might do a bit of firearms and unarmed combat training." The German girl said then, as she stood at attention, waiting to be invited to sit. "I ran into Natsuki down in the open firing rage, and she was nice enough to give me a bit of a workout." She regarded the tall, but young woman. "After we got to talking, she asked me if she could speak with a few of my superiors." At the dry look Jean gave her, clearly unimpressed, Triela looked away ashamed.

"Regardless, you do not wander around alone." Jean told her smoothly, annoyance in his gaze.

"It's regarding the events from the riot." Triela replied back, looking at the chief. "I thought, knowing Hilshire like I do, that he would approve."

"So, here I am." Natsuki nodded, still a bit breathless from her hard workout. "I didn't think I'd be in the way, but if I am, I can just swing by later." Natsuki said casually, pointing at the door. "I just had a few questions to ask, that's all...but I can find someone else." Looking at the young cyborg that brought her eyes, she offered an encouraging smile. "We can always find Hilshire later, or I'm sure Jose would be willing to help."

"Oh no, please, do sit down...pardon our rudeness, we didn't mean to seem so cold. " Lorenzo implored, still standing from before. "Triela, you as well...please, you're both welcome to sit in on this, if you wish to do so." He said, gesturing to the other, unoccupied sofa.

"Triela as well? Sir, don't you believe that's just a bit unorthodox?" Jean asked then, but kept his tone respectful...inwardly he was incredulous. "We should at least have her handler present as well." In truth, he wanted little to do with a cyborg that was not his own, even if he had to admit, he was thankful for her skills on the field.

The chief shook his head. "Victor Hilshire often lets his cyborg walk freely on the grounds, and without his supervision. She's yet to betray any order." It was indeed unorthodox, but that was beside the point. "She was nice enough to bring a friend of hers. Natsuki may be able to help us in figuring out this little, difficult matter of ours." Like that, the Chief had bridged the gap. "I believe, Jean, it would behoove us to hear them out. Don't you agree?"

Only a mad man would have tried to rebuttal the situation now. "If you insist." Jean sighed, and then welcomed the girls himself with a nod of his head. "Triela, we were just talking about the riot, and I was giving my account of what happened exactly." Then he took a steadying breath, unused to having cyborgs in personal meetings such as this. "You arrived shortly after Rico and I, correct?"

"No, actually." When she thought about it, that wasn't the case at all. "Hilshire and I were the last to arrive." Triela said then. "I was there with Hilshire when the HiME division finally showed up, but by that time, everything was confusing." She looked down at her shoes, and then, back at Jean. "I could hardly keep track of Hilshire while protecting the innocents I was told to look after. So, unfortunately, that had been my task at that time...we were evacuating the injured and applying first aid, so, I wasn't involved in the gunfight." She finally concluded. "Sorry, that I can't be of help."

"No, that is your job first and foremost." Jean said then, happy at least, for the obedience in the often petulant girl. "Following Hilshire and his orders always come first, Triela." Then Jean turned a bit to look at Natsuki, and he observed her with a careful eye. He was unsure how to go about dealing with her, knowing she could be highly disrespectful, and even violent, when she felt threatened. The last thing he need was Triela's conditioning to see Natsuki as a threat. "As for you, _HiME_..." He struggled, on what to say, before calling her as if she were merely an object and little more. It worked with the cyborgs, and he assumed it would be good enough for her. "What do you have to say about the situation?"

"The riot was a disaster." Natsuki said then, agreeing with the statement Triela had given. "It was pretty hectic, honestly. If my superiors will allow me, I can always give you the same report I gave them...but, Doctor Gal would have to approve it, and so would Shizuru, since that report concerns her directly." Inwardly, she didn't want to give it away, but, she also knew the Section Two, Social Welfare, had been quite unhappy with the HiME division's actions. "I don't have the right to just give away information."

"No, don't worry about that." Lorenzo said in a friendly manner. "Now then, you had questions for us?"

"I've come here on the behalf of my wife." Natsuki said then, a little more tightly than she would have liked. "Shizuru and I are married, so it's my job to look after things when she can't..." Natsuki began a bit shyly. "She just woke up yesterday, and, she doesn't remember the riot at all...when I told Triela, she said something about that being dangerous. She told me about Angelica, and how dire the situation could be. Doctor Gal, the doctor in charge of the HiME division, said she would look into it, but, I wanted a little more information myself."

At that, Jean sighed, and closed his eyes. "It's certainly true for cyborgs...memory loss is a sign that they may slowly start to shut down." He recalled several cases, and knew the symptoms well. "They do slowly begin to deteriorate, at the onset of memory loss. However, that doesn't always mean that they're nearing the end of their life expectancy. Though, it is usually the first conclusion we come to." When he looked at Triela, he knew that it was more complicated, than he was letting on. "It isn't always the case, but, it is a cause for concern. Every handler worries about it, to some degree or another."

"Even you?" Triela said then, skeptical at best. "I doubt it...there are a few other handlers around here as well, who are just jerks."

"Yes indeed Triela, even me." Jean said then, looking at her pointedly, annoyance dancing as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Rico has her uses, and she's a good partner for me. As fratello, I couldn't have asked for a better match. I'd rather not prepare a new cyborg for a long time, so although I'm hard on Rico, I do see that her medical needs are seen to promptly...though, she's had no memory loss at all." He then went back to Natsuki's concern. "Triela here, for another example, has shown signs of loss for a while, but she still functions well. She has no ill effects from what few gaps she does have."

The Chief nodded, when Natsuki looked at him questioningly for confirmation. "He's correct. Angelica is a more complicated case, but, it is a case none the less. The truth is, we don't exactly have an answer for you. The HiME are a mystery to us." It was easy to put modules onto a human, but to give them power without implants? That would be difficult. "Doctor Gal is a very skilled woman, but, she withholds plenty of her findings. She won't allow us to have access."

"If you help me, I'll help you." Natsuki's emerald eyes were burning into Jean.

"Chief Lorenzo and I, were just discussing the similarities between HiME and cyborgs when the two of you walked in." Jean crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa. "I doubt you have anything to worry about, even if Shizuru's memory about that day doesn't return. That's merely a small fragment lost, and unless she continues to lose memory, if she were a cyborg unit, we would write it off, and continue on with our lives."

Lorenzo cleared his throat. "What I would like to know, if you would be so kind, is a conclusive answer to one very important question." He leveled his eyes directly at Natsuki. "Is that woman a threat? If so, she needs to be expunged, and quickly."

"My memory is as clear as day, and as I recall, Shizuru wasn't the one that invited the trouble in the first place." Natsuki said then, and she looked down at the ground. "I can't believe Kiyohime went berserk like that...but Kiyohime isn't Shizuru...just like I'm not Duran." Though, that was an entirely separate issue. "Our combat modes are entirely separate from our latency modes. That means, that Shizuru, while in her normal mode, like I am now, will not retain most of her powers. Some of them can be used, at a weakened capacity, like my proton guns and my physical strength, but most of my other abilities are just gone...I can't use them without clearance."

"That doesn't answer my question." Lorenzo replied squarely.

"Shizuru is not a threat to anyone." Natsuki whispered slowly, a cold bite in her words something beyond dangerous, and Triela reached for her sidearm.

"Triela, agency override." Jean said then, noticing the subtle, but deadly movements. "Don't attack your current target. Stand down and return to normal function." When Triela went back to just sitting normally, Jean sighed. "Try to calm down. I'm not her handler, so, even if I wanted to stop her, Triela won't continually listen to me." He looked over to the German girl, who had returned back to normal. "Talk about a hothead."

"Fuck off. I've just bested Triela in shooting and hand to hand. My quick draw is faster than hers. You'd better call in Pia, if you really want to fight me." Natsuki told Jean before she began to address the Chief. "I'm telling you, Shizuru isn't a threat...she won't be...not unless she's put into combat mode, but the same could be said for all HiME." Her declaration was met squarely by the men in the room. "If you so much as think that you can come after Shizuru, or anyone of the HiME, You'll regret it." Natsuki sneered.

"The same can be said for all cyborgs too." Jean muttered darkly, relenting the fact. "Unfortunately, I agree with Natsuki. Overrides happen, that's just part of the trade." He then looked to Triela, who was staring off blankly, likely trying to process the override command. "We can control our girls, because we have the medicine, and the implants to allow us to do it."

""And that would be the difference between you, and a cyborg." Chief Lorenzo said then with a sigh. "Natsuki stand down, and think clearly...you're loyal to her...very much so. Can you say that Shizuru is the same?"

"Well, yeah." Natsuki replied. "We may not all be friends, but she would defend her allies, or die trying...any of us would." She was dumbstruck by the question, knowing well of the truth.

"Yes, but why is that?" Lorenzo asked. "These girls, they do it because of their programming. We can control them effortlessly, provided we have a strong enough bond." Then he stood up, and went to the coffee pot. "What about Shizuru and yourself?" He asked then, trying to get her to question such a thing. "Why do you feel so inclined to help your teammates? Would you ever fail them, and if so, what reason would you have for that...for example, if Shizuru were to ask you to betray your friends, would you?"

"Shizuru wouldn't ask me to do that." Natsuki said then.

Triela finally understood the Chief's reasoning. "Suppose that she did, just for a second, play along." The German girl told Natsuki. "If I think about my answer, I know that I wouldn't like it, or agree with it...but I would, for Hilshire. I might fight with him a little, and even shout...but in the end, for Hilshire, I would follow the request, even before it became an order."

Natsuki paused, seeing the look of devotion Triela had for her handler. "Well, I would never have to suppose this, Shizuru would never ask me to do something like that." Natsuki relented, though she had no idea why she was amusing it. "But even if she did ask me to do it, then, I know something would be wrong. The Shizuru I love, she isn't that kind of person." Natsuki sighed, with a soft smile on her face. "She's possessive, and not just a little demanding sometimes. She's always clingy...and she gets jealous easily...but despite all of that, Shizuru would never ask me to do anything that would hurt me...so, if she ever asked that of me, to just betray someone...I wouldn't do it."

"Well then, there's your answer." Triela said with a nod. "The HiME don't think like we do, so, they probably don't react to memory loss like we do either." She wasn't entirely sure about it, but it was her best guess. "Shizuru will probably be fine, but if I were you, I'd keep her out of the field for a while."

…

"Are you sure you want to do this, if not, I can read them the story." Jose offered as they spoke outside of Henrietta's hospital room.

"No, it's alright...you look beat, why not go take a nap for a few hours. I can watch over Henrietta, she's pretty easy going." Macro said then, looking in on the two girls yammering on about something, though he was unsure of what it was, he could see that they were lost in a fit of giggles. "Besides, I owe her a lot."

"Oh, why's that?" Jose asked, a little surprised to hear it.

"Henrietta has always been good to Angelica." Marco shrugged, the book in hand. "She would visit her, and always makes it a point to see Angelica during her recalibration. This is the least I can do, besides, Angelica loves the story no matter how many times I read it."

"Well, if you're sure, I may go check on Rico, and then get some shuteye." Jose said then, grateful for the reprieve. He headed down the long hallways, navigating them expertly, but also halfheartedly. He took note of some of the oak doors, bedrooms, that had decorations, or paint on them...something to give each room a little personality. Some girls were more into decorating than others. Of the many girls that took the time to give flair to their door, it was the most simple one that Jose stopped at. He knocked on the door, asking for permission, to be let in.

"We're having a tea party." Claes called out, as she hurried to open the door. "One moment."

There were a few soft giggles, and a couple of sounds that dictated furniture moving, but he paid it little mind. When the door opened, he was met with an interesting sight. It surely wasn't out of normality, but, at the same time he found it odd, mostly because he knew Henrietta wasn't there with them to share in the sweets. "You girls look like you're having a good time." He said then, when a few of them waved at him. "Be careful though, with all of those snacks."

"We're having as good a time as we can have with Angelica and Henrietta missing." Rico told Jose while seemingly awaiting some sort of agency order. "I told them we should all have tea in Henrietta's room, but they said she needed her rest."

"She does, but she;ll be able to join you girls again soon." Jose smiled softly at the young blond. "Jean's outside enjoying the fresh air, but you don't need to see him. However, you do have to report to him tomorrow in the training yard. He said to be there at sunrise." Jose told her, and then looked around the room. "Well, that's all I needed. Don't stay up late, and enjoy yourselves, alright?"

"Alright!" Most of the girls told him, wishing him a goodnight.

It wasn't until after the door had been safely shut, and a few moments had passed before a collective sigh of relief filled the room. In a hurry, they all pulled out their guns again, all except for Claes, who instead found herself clinging onto an old gardening book. It was always an important one for her, in truth, she could never recall why. They had a routine, checking every little detail of every weapon they owned. The sounds of metal, and the smell of oil lingered in the room only slightly. This was their safe haven.

"He's gone...I think we can go back to our meeting now." Beatrice said then as she sniffed the air. "I don't smell anyone else nearby." With a bored look on her face, she returned to cleaning her gun. "If someone else walks by, I'll let you know."

"The one time I'll thank you for having such a strong nose." Petrushka said then dryly, her voice going against her easily annoyed nature. "But, yes, we should continue." She said then, slowly. "As I recall, Triela was bitching about the HiME woman, wasn't she?"

"I wasn't quite that bad, Petra." The retort came quickly. "It's just weird..." Triela sighed as she poked at her cake. "I don't know if we can trust them."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice." Claes said with a shrug, as the cyborgs met in her bedroom. "We can't blame Shizuru for losing it, Henrietta was the first one to fire her gun. Kill a target for capture was not in the game plan." Her room was a modest size, so all of the girls found themselves pressed tightly together. "Speaking of that, when is Henrietta getting released?"

"Tomorrow she'll be let out of the medical ward." Rico said then happily, as she cleaned her gun. "The day after that, she can go back on patrol. Jose seemed really happy about it, and Henrietta was so excited, she can't wait!" She missed the finer points of having these meetings, but it didn't much matter. "Isn't that great news?"

"I doubt it, actually." Triela sighed gloomily. "The HiME have had a chance to train along side of us, and they know our weaknesses." She sighed, looking at the teddy bears that she'd collected, and held one in her arms, cuddling it, seeking some form of comfort. "Natsuki made that clear, when she made a statement about outdrawing me. She knows I'm not the fastest shot."

"Does she know who is?" Beatrice was the first one to catch the implication. "Or, was she just grasping at straws."

"She made mention of Pia." Triela stated, looking at the girl in question. "Saying that we should call you, in the event of wanting a real gun match."

Beatrice just rolled her eyes at that, but continued to speak in her normal monotone. "Natsuki thinks she's so great, but, what does she know about us, really?"

"Well, we now know something more about her." Claes replied, as she went about getting more tea from the kettle that was on the hotplate. "We know for a fact that Natsuki's really observant, and notices tiny things." The resident bookworm began. "She wouldn't be far off, if Pia was her guess." Claes knew for a fact, Pia was one of the fastest at quick draw. "No offense, Triela, but you're just slow."

"I'm faster than you." Triela muttered then, a bit annoyed. "That should count for something."

"To be fair, even the handlers can draw faster than I can." Claes said then, more offhandedly than anything.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Triela sighed, hugging her bear even tighter. "Anyway, Pia, it seems like Natsuki thinks highly of you."

"I doubt that." Pia said then, it was the first peep she'd made all night. "The people from the HiME division, and I, well we haven't exchanged words."

Petrushka nodded her head, agreeing. "I didn't find many of them to be all that interesting." When she finished cleaning her weapons, she went to the tiny sink in the room to wash her hands. "Aside from our initial meet and greet, I've left them alone, and they've left me alone."

"I've talked to a few of them." Rico's cheerful attitude brought everyone in the room to look at her, and she faltered under their gaze. "What's wrong? I think they're really nice."

"Say that after you run into that Nao woman on a bad day." Pia shook her head. "Some of those women aren't friendly at all."

"I've met Nao." Rico began cocking her head to the side in confusion. "She wasn't mean, at least, I didn't think she was."

"Look who your handler is." Triela drawled, as she grabbed herself another cookie from the plate. "Jean's one of the meanest handlers in all of Section Two. It makes sense that you'd think Nao was nice, when a guy like Jean is the one ordering you around."

"Hmm, sounds to me like you're just being paranoid, Triela." Claes shrugged, and merely climbed up to the top of the bunk bed to get of deck of cards. "I say we wait it out. It isn't like we have anything we can tell the handlers anyway. At least, not when Henrietta was the one who started this whole mess. If we say anything, she may get rewritten." She she came down, she began to shuffle the deck. "Anyone up for some old maid or gin rummy, perhaps?"

Rico shook her head. "Sorry, I can't." She murmured then. "It's getting late." It was mostly to herself, although the other girls heard her. She looked up at the clock and confirmed her thoughts. "Jean gets mad when I stay up past curfew."

"Well, that's going to be soon." Triela said then. "Are you sure you don't want to have a sleepover, we don't mind, really."

"No, it's okay." Rico said as she stood up and gathered her things. "I'm used to sleeping on my own. I used to do that all the time before Henrietta became my roommate."

After Rico collected her things, she made her way down the long hallway on her way to her own bedroom, but then she stopped for just a second. The glimpse she caught made her feel safe. It was Jean, who was sitting outside. She smiled, knowing he wasn't looking at her, but she took comfort in his presence all the same. "Night Jean." She told him, even if the window was sound proof. He seemed tired, but that didn't bother her at all, and she went to her own room, closing the door firmly, behind her.

…

Whatever Jean tells me, it's always true.

He has to be right, because I don't think he's ever been wrong. I remember long ago, when I first met Jean, he looked really mean...but...he told me...he promised me, that I could move. As long as I always do what he says, he would help me to do it. He told me I would never be able to see my mom or my dad again, but that they wouldn't be sad, because the agency could make them happy too. I wanted to go with him. Some doctors operated on me, and even though I don't exactly remember a lot of things during that time, I do remember that the first time I made a fist.

I remember that, because it was the first time I notice that I could move.

Other things came too, and I learned all sorts of fun stuff. Walking came slow at first, and Jean got really mad at me a few times, because I'd never done it before, but he taught me everything that I know. I also go to school with the other cyborgs, we do all sorts of things in class. Then, normally Jean takes me out, and we do some firearms training, or do what Marco calls, bare-knuckle boxing...Marco likes to fight, but he's a nice guy. I don't know why we train all the time, but I do know that Jean says I should.

I always listen to Jean.

Sometimes, Jean goes away from a while, and his younger brother looks out for me. During those times, he'll say to me "Jose's in charge, listen to him, like you would listen to me." That's when I know he'll be gone for more than a few hours, and during that time, Jose will be my new temporary handler. I haven't bonded with him like I have with Jean, but, Jose is nice, so I don't mind following his orders. I actually like most of the handlers here, and don't mind helping if someone asks. Even without agency override orders. Triela says that that I shouldn't be like that, and Claes is indifferent, since she's always in agency override mode...she doesn't have a handler, so, she doesn't care who orders her around.

I don't know why...I just like this place...and I like to move. So as long as I can do that, and be helpful to Jean, then I'll be happy. This place lets me do things that I would never be able to do, stuck in a bed. For that, if all Jean does is ask me to do things, even if it means killing a few people, I don't mind.

My name is Rico. I'm a cyborg...and Jean is my handler.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, we've introduce the HiME, and Public Security; Section Two. Now, it's time for a little black lagoon fun. Revy in black lagoon is by far one of the most acidic characters I've ever seen in anime, as far as the tripe that comes out of your mouth... in Black Lagoon, in seasons one and two, I think the word "fuck" is spewed well over 250 times...that said, crass language is apart of Revy's...so you can be sure, this chapter is all but plastered with it...add her foul mouth, and Nao's colorfullness, and Natsuki's lack of eloquence, and you've got one sordid chapter.

I do not own any of the following: Mai HiME, Black Lagoon, Psycho-Pass, Gunslinger Girl, Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Prologue 3:  
Justifiable Crime? Hardly...**

I'm no common criminal, I'm your worst nightmare.

Tell me, what do you think would happen, if I were to level my gun at you, and smile. Would it take away my sins? Would it give meaning to my every breath? Would my revenge, painted in your blood, be enough to keep my hue from changing color. I doubt that when the would was taken over by this entity, this interface of a machine, that anyone truly put any sense of human nature into it's basic programming.

I can tell you for a fact, that even if it can deduce our intent, being good or bad, it can not, by any standard, measure that intent. You see, it all likes in one simple clause. More persuasively put, just how justified we view the actions we take.

For example, if feel something is truly correct, and I am not in the wrong...that is to say, that I think myself to be correct in everything that I do, my Crime Coefficient will stay low on it's own. After all, I'm not truly committing a crime if I feel as I'm committing utmost justice, isn't that right? You see, it's that lack of wherewithal, the practical disregard for obscenities within the human mind, that the scanners simply can't read.

That means, that while it can capture a truly volatile criminal easily, it lacks the ability to catch anyone with solid reasoning behind sordid action.

Take a few of my rather esteemed colleagues, for another example. Dutch maintains a rather stable Crime Coefficient, however, he himself has a strong sense of what is right and wrong. For him, he lives by that foundation solidly, without fail. Furthermore, he has the ability to withdraw himself from the emotional aspects of a situation entirely. Such a mix of steadiness, and forthright attitude keeps him under the radar. It doesn't matter what type of trafficking he may do. The truth is, Dutch merely sees his way of life as a means to eat and sleep, as only he can do.

Dutch is the kind of man you can both share a drink with, and a steady discussion about politics and at the end of that day, you might just walk away with a new perspective in hand...just perhaps.

That type of thing can't be found in another example I have to draw from...cool, collection is lost on a woman like her.

Her name...well, like me, she's forsaken her birth name. After all, criminals like us, we have no need for a past that's so easily distorted in the wrong hands...and hers is most assuredly that, should the wrong person start to assume anything of her. We call her Revy. I have little to recommend of her acidic, and often vulgar nature. I have even less to offer, about her natural tendency to let things eat her alive on the inside. She views this world in such a cynical light, that sometimes, I wonder how on earth she can pull the trigger on others, and as of now, lacks to properly take her own life.

Her reason for still being alive, isn't out of some false sense of duty. She really is a frightened little girl under the toughest front she can muster, and, she does play the part well, mind you. However, it is merely a ruse. That is why her Crime Coefficient is so high on the best of days. She pulls the trigger without hesitation, but, she can lose sight of her intended goal. Once she starts fighting, she doesn't stop...sometimes I'm inclined to wonder, if it is because she doesn't know how to stop and collect herself? Or is that she just can't..or simply won't?

Then, there's Rock and Benny.

The two of them sit on an interesting borderline themselves. They don't have it in them, to truly take justice into their own hands, so, their Crime Coefficient remains low on the ideal of principle alone. Even if their intent was to orchestrate a crime, they don't have it in them to follow through on darker deeds. That is to pointedly say, if I were to hand either one of those boys a gun, they'd lack the ability to actually hurt anyone with it. They are rebellious, both of them, and, for what poor gunman the two can be called, they are worthy accomplices in and of themselves.

They do have skills, and reasons for being. Ironically, those things, prove a valuable to foil Revy's horrendous attitude, and Dutch's often cool, withdrawn nature. It is befitting, like waves, that this ragtag bunch, is a team. Anyway, I ask the question again.

If I were to level my gun, and smile, would it take away my sins?

That answer is no, it doesn't. If anything, it bathes me in more blood and revenge, that's all it'll ever do...however, that is all I actually all that need it to do, so, it serves my cravings just fine. My name, is best left to the shadows of my past, but, you can call me Balalaika.

…

"Damn it, this place gives me the creeps." Natsuki shivered as she and a group of people gathered around the medal bay, mostly snooping, even though they weren't supposed to be. "Are those people really going to be working here?" She watched as they all ended up in a white room, a holding cell at best. "They aren't going to be fitted as HiME, are they?"

"I hope not." Mai said from far away. "Besides, there's only one girl in there...HiME can't be men."

"I'll bet you they'll be fitted, and used as cyborgs." That young, innocent voice, belonged to Rico. "Jean, are we going to be getting new fratello teams soon?" It was a contrast to her true nature, the smell of gun and oil on her coat, it spoke better of just who, and what, Rico really was.

"One." Jean said then. "But that won't be for a while, we need to find a cyborg that will fit him. Remember, they have to look related, just like we do."

"Oh...yeah. I never thought of it like that." Rico replied excited, as if they would be getting a new puppy, instead of a new team. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know, Rico." Jean said coolly. "You know that's a long process."

"Yeah...but it's still exciting." She said then. "I can't wait to tell Henrietta."

"I'm sure she can't wait to hear it, either." Jose said then, patting Rico on the head. "Speaking of that, she's resting in dorm. After you're done with afternoon training, why don't you go see her before dinner."

"Okay!" Rico chirped happily, when another girl from the cyborg team sighed dejectedly.

"It's good that we're getting a new team and all, but, if we're only getting one fratello, why are there three other people in the room?" The question came from Triela, and she aimed it at the handlers around her. Thankfully, it was her own that answered her.

"One will be working with the intelligence teams and the medical division. His skills qualify him for that, the other one will likely get some sort of desk job." He studied the woman, and he became unsure. "I've no idea where the woman will go."

"Well, she ain't a new arrival for us." Nao grumbled offhandedly. "The division can't take more than twelve, so that girl is totally screwed, if she's getting shoved in the HiME division." She looked over at the priestess, who observed everything with prying foresight. "What about the Senshi?"

It was then, that several eyes fell upon the only woman from the Senshi division who happened to be there. "Don't look at me." Rei said with a shake of her head. "We're not getting any new Senshi any time soon. They haven't briefed us on it, but even if they had, I would have foreseen it somehow in my fire readings." Dressed in her ceremonial garb, that of red and white, the dressings of a priestess. She stood still, her eyes studying the woman, trying to see where a person such as her might belong. "She's troubled." Rei said then, almost eerily. "I don't even need Minako around, to tell me that much." She closed her eyes again, trying to glean some insight.

A few moments later, she opened her eyes again. "It isn't any use...I've no idea where she's going to end up, or even why she's here." Rei sighed then. "Everyone else is clear, but she's not."

"Either way, we should probably stop staring at all of them. We're treating them, like they're some sort of freak show." Natsuki had to admit, if any of the people in that room were to actually be able to see them -an impossibility through the one way glass- they would probably feel perturbed by it. That wasn't any way to make allies. "It might actually make them mad."

"So what if it does?" Nao groused then. "What are they gonna do about it? They're unarmed."

"Something tells me, they're not to be underestimated." Rei told Nao carefully. "They may not be a Senshi or a HiME, but I can tell they're far from defenseless."

"Are we adding an entirely new division?" Triela asked then as she picked up Rico, so the cybernetic girl could get a better look at the people inside of the chamber.

"Oh no, they have skills all their own." Shino said as she lit a cigarette, drawing from it deeply. "Besides, we don't need any more divisions. We need to tweak what we already have at our disposal." Her smile was easy, but her eyes were counting the seconds like a ticking clock. "We got an anonymous tip, that they would make good recruits."

"Is that what you call a request from a casual acquaintance?" A voice of pure liquid heat drew attention to herself, and when everyone turned to look at the new voice, Shino found that the crowd had dispersed like the parting seas, making way for this woman, with a scar that ran clearly across her face. "It's been a long time, Shino."

"Balalaika, what pleasure it is." Shino smirked dangerously. "How many people have you blown away this time, to end up here?"

"Oh, don't make it sound so barbaric." The tall blond smirked, as a cigar sat between her teeth. "I merely had a tiny score to settle, surely you can understand that."

"Of course I can." Shino said easily enough, even agreeing with the frozen statement. "Anything for the Russian mafia, to make it seem less like a bloodbath. Although, I never expected your friends to be so..." Shino licked her lips, and then gazed back through the window. "Well, I would say 'rough around the edges' yet that simply doesn't seem to do them justice, now does it?"

"Who the hell is this chick?" Natsuki muttered to Shino.

Shino then looked to the HiME at her side. "This here is a personal friend of the agency, she comes and goes as she pleases. Her name is Balalaika, but you can also call her Fry-Face."

"Oh no she can't." The woman said smoothly. "That's a name reserved for the privileged only." As she said that, her hand slipped to her hip, where a small pistol sat, the barrel glinting dangerously as her fingers, with long nails tapped at it meaningfully. "What's your name, child?" She said directly to the woman of midnight tresses.

"Do I look like a kid to you!" Natsuki bellowed. "You call me Kuga, Natsuki, or even say to me something like 'hey asshole', but never call me a kid again." Natsuki all but snarled, taking offense to the older woman.

"Interesting little whelp, aren't you." The elegant voice was dripping with a seductive tone that made Natsuki sneer at her. It was easy to notice, but even that was comical to the woman clad in a maroon, skirt. "Alright, then I'll play your little game. So, tell me hot shot, is there a reason you're giving me daggers as a greeting?"

"There's something about you." Natsuki told her. In truth, she had no idea just what that thing was, but it bothered her. "I don't like it."

"Shino, it's a pity." Balalaika said then, with amusement lacing her voice. "She's so adorable, I wonder if she has any bite in her bark. Getting a little defensive over you, is she?"

"I think you may be getting the wrong impression." Shino smiled then. "Natsuki isn't my type, a bit wild for my taste, as you can see from her snarling."

"Well, isn't that an interesting little tidbit, coming from you." Balalaika ran one long nail over the scar on her face, sighing at that. "I didn't realize you had a type, Shino...what with the way you so casually make your desires known."

"Oi! Don't go talking about me like I'm not here." Natsuki spat as a deep blush covered her face. "There isn't anything going on between me and Shino. Trust me, never going to happen."

"It's true, she's taken." Shino drawled out. "Not even you can play with her."

"Don't patronize me, Shino. If I wanted a toy, I'd find one more suitable." Then, with a careful and meaningful gaze, she ran her eyes along Natsuki's body. "We both know I don't share your interests, even if I do dabble with them on occasion."

"Stop ogling me like I'm, a piece of meat." Natsuki growled as she clenched her fists. "I'm not the one who has a grill mark plastering the side of my face."

"Wrong thing to say." Shino murmured under her breath, knowing the little game was about to turn into an all out war.

"Oh, well aren't we a little snippy?" It was with a swift movement, that surprised the ace shot of the HiME group, that the woman of the mafia pinned Natsuki to the wall. "Listen carefully, _Miss_ _Kuga,_ for I will only say this once. You remind me of someone with whom I share a strong friendship with, and the spunk amuses me." With that, she edged closer. "However, if you ever disrespect me like that again, you will be quite sorry you ever played with fire, do I make myself clear?"

"Oh shit." Shino said, when she saw the last person that needed to be standing in front of her, taking in this scene. "Balalaika, the fun's over." Shino said softly so only the woman with the scar could hear. "Might want to let go of Natsuki."

"What sound advice." It was a deadly lilt. "If I were you, I would release my Natsuki. Preferably, before we both make an unsightly scene, in the observation bay." That voice could only belong to one person, and as crimson eyes, met those of her contender, they became dark, and yet, amused. "I doubt you've come here looking for indecency." This woman was gutsy, that was for sure, but her charisma was not to be cast aside either. This was quite the interesting little game, and her intent to kill subsided, just a tiny bit, as she considered the woman with a maroon outfit. The woman that dared to match the color that Shizuru glinted in her own eyes, dark like blood. "Who was it, that you said you were?"

"It depends on who's asking me." Balalaika returned with a smirk of her own. "Although, I assume the same goes for you, as well." There was an unspoken agreement between them, even at that moment. They both couldn't very well simply back down, now could they? No, Balalaika thought not, she had an image to uphold after all, as did this young woman before her. "Do you wish to exchange such pleasantries, perhaps?"

"Indeed, I'll start the honor." Shizuru nodded, producing her element out of thin air. "I am Shizuru Fujino, however, here I am known as Project Kiyohime." She gave everyone a good look at her element, produced by her photons. "This is my element, and only a part of my power that I use at whim, to rectify the people who've wronged me...as it stands, you just so happen to be extending your claws into _my_ wife, and I _implore_ you to release her immediately."

"Certainly." The smooth voice punctuated the statement with vast humor. "Although this requires a more formal introduction." As soon as Natsuki hit the floor, the woman tried to catch her breath, as she sat there bug-eyed. In the interim, Balalaika began her slow strut towards Shizuru. "My real name is Sofiya Pavlovena, however, I no longer answer to it. Anyone with half a brain would know better than to utter it in my vicinity." She handed off her cigar to a burly man behind her, and then took a few meaningful steps forward. "I now go by the name Balalaika, and I'm not a person to be underestimated, especially not by a mere child."

"Natsuki can be a bit brash, I'll admit." Shizuru shot a look directly to her lover, just to be sure the woman of midnight tresses was alright. "However, you and I are both civilized, are we not?" She rose a fawn eyebrow in question, and then let her weapon dissipate completely. "Surely, we can both agree that causing a ruckus, isn't to our advantage." It was indeed such a fun game, and they could read each other perfectly. "You didn't come here for idle showdowns, there are bigger fish in the ocean of sharks."

There wouldn't be a fight, but the threats were there, clear as crystal. "Hmm, you could be right about that." Balalaika nodded her head. "It is as I said before. Spunk amuses me, but please, be sure to keep that little pet of yours under lock and key. I wouldn't want to have to scold her again for you, how unsightly indeed. Next time, I won't be so lenient." Then she turned sharply on her heels, looking at the small entourage she'd brought with her. "Gentleman, let us go find proper lodgings, and take a rest."

"Come along then, Captain." The burly male said again, as he gave her back her cigar, and draped a long coat over her shoulders. "I've already seen to the arrangements."

"Yes, that sounds satisfactory, Comrade Sergeant." Balalaika's words to him were soft, and Shizuru let a breath she didn't know she was holding escape at the exchange.

As they walked away, Nao had already pulled Natsuki off to the side. "Alright, that was beyond freakish." She said giving her friend a once over. "Talk about one hell of a pissing match."

"Yeah, no kidding." Natsuki said then, still a bit shaken up. "Lesson learned, don't make that chick mad." She looked at her leather clad arms, there were rips in the fabric, not an easy feat at all. "Holy hell, that was a close call. I thought I might actually need to fight her off...and I don't know if I would have won in that position." Those marks would leave nasty bruises.

"You shouldn't be getting on anyone's bad side, Natsuki, you know better." Shizuru had finally caught up to them, and sighed when she walked a few steps ahead of her, to stop her in her tracks. "Of all the nonsensical things to do, you decide to pick a fight with a mafia boss?" Shizuru shook her head. "You're lucky that she was at least rational."

"Hey Hun, sorry about that." Natsuki smiled then, a bit shyly, when she noticed Shizuru's eyes burning into her.

"Don't go playing innocent." Shizuru told her. "You _know_ better." To say that Shizuru was furious would be a grave understatement. "I don't like it when you get into fights, even if you do it when you feel threatened." With a sigh, she shook her head. "One day, your bad temper is going to get you hurt. You didn't even thing to arm yourself with photons before you started running your mouth." Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's hips, and put her hands there for emphasis. "No, guns? No way to protect yourself? Yet, you're still willing to get into trouble with a woman like that?" Shizuru shook her head as she pulled the woman she loved into her arms. "You've got to stop being so reckless."

"Look who's talking." Natsuki muttered then. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

That was also true, and Shizuru relented that, at the very least. "You're right, I shouldn't be. However, with so many new criminals arriving, I thought I should be watching out as well." She licked her lips, and looked around. "Natsuki, those aren't just any criminals...they're from Roanapur, don't you understand?" There wasn't any latency to be had among them, they were criminals in every sense of the word. "They each have Crime Coefficient that anyplace outside of Roanapur, would order their deaths in a heartbeat."

"And just why would we want to employ criminals of such a high number...and not even latent, but actual criminals?" Natsuki shook her head, and felt a bit light headed. "Shino, what's the meaning of that? You seemed to know that scarred maniac. What the hell is a woman like her, doing in a place like this?"

"Couldn't say offhand." Shino shrugged, putting a cigarette to her lips. "While it's true, that normally only petty criminals are chosen, or those with a high probability to commit a crime, there are rare cases in which the agency will pull in a few of the underworld's finest. Balalaika just so happens to be a Russian contact of ours, and a powerful alley. She used to be a member of the soviet army, but, that was a long time ago."

Natsuki shook her head. "That isn't what I mean." She looked between Shizuru and Shino, and then pointed at her lover. "See her eyes, Shino?" Natsuki made a point to pull Shizuru in front of her. "These are the eyes of someone who's been pissed right the fuck off, but her eyes...they're different."

"Oh, you mean that." She took a drag of her cigarette. "HiME weren't made to be killers, that's not your intended reason for existence, and any casualty you may cause, is normally on accident." Though, the truth was entirely different for the people inside of the white room, whom it seemed, Balalaika had gone to fetch. "The people in there, they don't exactly have a sense of justifiable right and wrong. Measuring someones Crime Coefficient is never really enough. Balalaika, for example, though she's killed many, both in war and out, her numbers always remain below fifty."

"That doesn't honestly surprise me." Shizuru said then, as she finally turned around to shake her head in dismay. "You can snoop around later, but I am quite tired, and I'd like it if you went back to the HiME residency area with me."

"Okay." Natsuki relented then, softly enough that only Shizuru could hear. "I'll go back with you."

…

"Jesus, talk about a hangover." Revy muttered as she rubbed her head. It felt foggy, and in a haze. "Sis, where the hell are we?"

"So good of you to wake up." Balalaika said coolly as she handed the brash young woman a drink. "Bloody Mary, it'll cure what ails you."

"Hair of the dog, eh?" Revy didn't care, she downed the substance anyway, wheezing as the liquor burned down, into her gut. "Now that's the stuff." She said as she stopped to take a breath, and lit the cigarette that was sitting, awaiting her use. "Now, are you going to tell me just where the fuck I am, and why my tit's are swinging in the wind?"

"Quite a little scene you and Mr. Chang caused, wasn't it?" Balalaika began sternly, with her hands on her hips. "I implicitly told all of you _not_ to go getting yourselves tangled up in a tango of gunfire, but you certainly didn't listen to that order." In any case she took notice that Revy was in a fine state of heath, or as healthy as one could be with her drinking and smoking habits. "A contact called me. I've no idea how you all wound up here, but now that you are, I've no other choice but to comply with agency demands." Balalaika merely refilled both of their drinks. "The rest of the world is not like Roanapur, you can't answer every dispute with a gun, although I can see that you surely intended to try."

"Some fucking kids got in my way...not teenagers either, but fucking brats no taller than my hip." Revy growled as looked around for her clothes. "Alright, where the fuck is my shirt."

"Revy, everything besides the panties on your tush have been confiscated, and you're lucky to have been afforded that much." Balalaika sighed then. "If you haven't noticed, you're in a state of the art medical bay, having been captured, and tagged as an affiliate to the drug cartel." She prepared herself a cigar, finding herself at the end of her rope. "Gustavo is dead, and Abrego might as well be the same." Cleaning up such a mess wouldn't be easy, even for someone as skilled as she knew herself to be. "As if that isn't enough to explain away, the Lagoon Company, find themselves tangled in this mess, all because you and Mr. Chang, thought it wise to rush out guns blazing."

"Dutch fired shots too." Revy said then with a bit of amusement in her voice. "It was wicked cool." Then, a bit of her memory came rushing back, and she rubbed her aching forehead. "Chen and Luak are both dead, but they started the fight. Luak was the fist idiot to open fire when he got caught."

"The two of them were expendable. They were both idiots. I expected they would get themselves killed." The woman with the scar said then, uncaring about those two men in question. "However, Abrego isn't so easily covered up." Balalaika told Revy with an air of importance. "He was the facilitator for the Colombian trade routes...we needed him alive." The lingering sense of foreboding left a foul state in Balalaika's mouth, and she tried to wash away the taste with her drink, but she knew even that was futile. "Mr. Chang is badly injured, and the entire operation has been abandoned, however, that also means that you, of the Lagoon Company, have been expunged." She gave Revy a moment to let that sink in. "As far as the good people of Roanapur are concerned, you've welcomed your own death warrant."

"You're screwing me sideways?" Revy said then in disbelief. "After all we've done, Roanapur is throwing us to the dogs?" She let out a cynical laugh. "Good one Sis! A bit weird for ya, but good one anyway."

"I'm not joking, Revy." With a deep inhalation from her cigar, Balalaika cursed under her breath. "The underworld is only so forgiving. We do our best, and do what we can, but, as you say, even as criminals, we have our pride." She dropped her cigar on the floor, as if it were a hammer of reckoning. "That, and we have our own people to look after. Roanapur will not welcome you back anymore, they feel, for whatever reason, that you Revy, are partly to blame."

"Well, that's just fucking great." Revy sighed as she kicked over the medical bed with her foot. "Just what the flying fuck are we going to do now, god damn it!"

"Not cause a scene, for one." A voice spoke over the terminal. "Revy, I'm going to be sending someone in with new clothes for you shortly. However, your going to have to comply with us, and not get violent when you're let go from the medical watch."

"Let me guess...you're giving me a jumpsuit with an I.D. number on it." Revy spat. "What color is it? Orange, blue, or or do I get to wear some other shitty color for a change?"

"Oh no, you'll like these much better." Shino said then with an air of amusement. "As of today, the Lagoon Company has been terminated, and you've all been annihilated from the server. You're considered dead, Revy." It was meant as an afterthought, but it was one that Shino found herself needing to remember. "Balalaika, that so called pet from earlier, is going to be the one keeping an eye on Revy. We have no place, nor a division in which she will fit, so, we thought it best to keep her on surveillance in the HiME's side of the building."

"What will happen to the others?" Balalaika asked then, still unsure perhaps, if she was completely okay with this plan. "Have you chosen proper assignments for all of them?"

"Benny will work with the medical and intelligence division. I promise to keep a personal eye on him." Shino ruffled though her papers, looking for the answer to the rest of her friend's question. "Dutch has been placed with Public Security, Section Two. He'll be on evaluation and training for several months to bring up to speed, and then, he'll be given a cyborg." With a humming noise, she found the last name on the list. "Rock has quite the credentials, and the agency noticed that. They'll likely saddle him with a cushy desk job in the Human Resources department. Revy is the only one we don't know what to do with."

It was then, that two women in tight leathers, one clad with black and gray, and the other colored in back and red. The one Balalaika remembered immediately, and the other, though she'd seen, she was unable to place the name. Shino was the first to greet the arrivals. "Ah, Natsuki, what perfect timing. I also see you've brought Nao with you."

"Yeah, Shizuru made me." Natsuki shrugged, as she tossed the new girl form fitting leathers, though they were purely a standard issue black, unpersonalized. "Something about not wanting me to go wandering off by myself. She was really loopy from her medicine, so even though she said to bring Nao, I think she really meant Mai...but I didn't really want our mother hen to follow me around all day."

"She was higher than a kite, Shino, you should have seen it." Nao cackled, as she leaned heavily on the wall, merely waiting to leave. "She was screwing up everyone's name and slurring her words too."

"I don't think it's all that funny." Natsuki sighed while shaking her head. "I really do need Gal to call me back when she gets a chance, Shino, I've left four calls on her phone. Make sure she actually answers me. I want to know if those painkillers are supposed to be that way, or not."

"So, let me see if I understand...the two of you, are going to be escorting Revy around?" At that, Balalaika and Shino shared a conspiratorial chuckle. "Alright then, you'll either get to be best friends, or you'll kill each other...and I've not a clue what one it'll be."

"I don't give two shits about who I end up with." Revy grumbled as she zipped up the leathers. "But there had better be a bottle of hard liquor in one hand, and some fucking food in the other, before I start tearing people some new assholes."

"Canteen?" Natsuki asked then, looking at Nao.

"That is where the liquor is, mutt." Nao said then, causing Balalaika to shake her head again.

"They'll get along just fine, I fear." As she pulled her long coat more securely over her shoulder, she looked Revy in the eye. "I'll keep an eye on things from my end, but Revy, do your best to acclimate yourself quickly, and fit in. You need to find your place here as soon as possible, if you don't, prison or death, are the only other options."

…

"So, listen, cause we've got a lot of shit to cover. Especially since I'm sure you're head is still halfway up your ass." Nao replied as she tossed a large file on desk between them. They all had thick, juicy beef burgers in front of them, and enough bottles of whiskey to actually kill a person. "This is everything you need to know, but I'm going to cover it quickly."

"Alright, throw it at me." Revy said then, mildly amused with these two women in front of her. "Just what the fuck am I doing here?"

"Hell if we know that." Natsuki shook her head. "Can't tell you that, but what we can tell you, is what we're doing here." Natsuki looked down at the case file, and then back up at Revy. "Did you ever wonder why crime seems to be harder and harder nowadays, and why scanners seem to be crammed onto every street corner?"

"Once or twice." Revy shrugged, putting her feet up on the desk, and taking a huge bite of the meal in front of her. "I didn't worry about it though, Sis normally gets us outta trouble. Dutch is pretty good at that too." She said with a mouth full of food. "Besides that, in Roanapur we didn't have these fucking things." She gulped down her food, and then took a breath. "The short arm of the law works differently, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, I gotcha." Nao offered as she handed the tattooed woman in front of her a full bottle of whiskey. Revy snatched away greedily. "Honestly, Roanapur seems like my kinda place."

"A paradise for me." Revy grunted at that, amused. "I don't think the two of you would last long in a place like that."

Natsuki released a long suffering sigh. "In any case, the system is a group of artificial intelligence units...computers, more or less. We call it the Sibyl System."

Nao nodded. "A piece of shit, that's what it is. Corrupt government is one thing, but that trash is going down...I just wanna see the damn thing fry." With that, she pulled out the first set of pictures. "See these people dressed all hoity-toity? They're called inspectors. They're the ones running the thing, and the people next to them, the ones that aren't in uniform, those ones are called enforcers..."

"The enforcers are criminals, but, they're forced into obeying inspectors." Natsuki said then, backing up Nao's claim. "But, you see, the system is flawed."

"Every system is fucked up." Revy said then, throwing the pictures back on the desk haphazardly. "That's why it's better to just ignore the laws. They're stupid anyway, worthless at best." With a swig from the bottle in her hand, she frowned. "A gun, that's all I need, and I can have my idea of justice whenever I want."

The woman of midnight tresses trudged onward. "They call themselves Unit One, Criminal Investigation Division." Natsuki said then, only partly agreeing with Revy's statement inwardly. "Our agency is meant to mirror them, and, we have a few moles that work here, and spy on them. One of those people just happens to be Shino." It was with a sigh, that she sat forward a little bit. "The fact is, these guys, they believe so strongly in the Sibyl System, that they go to extreme lengths to cover up the fact that it's one screwed up system."

"They kill people under the radar." Nao muttered then. "If the Unit One, CID, to wants to piss all over the place, and claim it as their own, I don't care." Nao said then, as she let Revy bum another cigarette. The small office was quickly filling with smoke like a cloud. "But, what pisses me off, is that they want to keep a sort of delirium over everyone's heads."

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling kinda foggy, ever since I left Roanapur." Revy sat up then, thinking a little on that. "It's like some weird buzzing in my head...I just thought I was drinking weird shit or something."

"No, not at all." Natsuki said then, thankful she had a device stuffed into the nano machines. It jammed the single. "What you're feeling is that stupid computer we're talking about. It's scanning your head, and it won't stop, no matter if you want it to or not."

"What the fuck is it doing in there?!" Revy demanded to know.

"Scanning for a mental hue, and to determine something called a Crime Coefficient." Natsuki said then, pointing to her head. "It's a scale of numbers, used to determine how dangerous someone is, and if they're a criminal." After she explained it, she pulled a few papers from the folder. "Now, if you show up on the radar, and your numbers are low, that's fine...but, it doesn't always work that way."

"The system is fucked, because some people who do really messed up things, aren't considered a latent criminal at all...hell, that person could do something like kill a person in front of the scanner, and the scanner would ignore it completely, if a person's numbers stayed low." Nao shrugged, then. "When that happens, they call it being criminally asymptomatic."

"Those are the people that are hunted and killed." Natsuki replied, and handed Revy the long list of everyone so far that had been taken. "But, like I said, they don't show up on the radar. So, not all of them are found...and then, there are cases that completely innocent people are killed, just because they're presumed to be dangerous, when in reality, they aren't." In the end, that was their plight. "Most of us don't really care about hows and whys...but, what we do care about, is that this machine controls everyone so much. There isn't any freedom anymore."

"So, you want to go in, and put a few bullets into a few hard asses." Revy found herself smirking at that. "I could get used to that."

"On the surface, we've called ourselves Social Welfare, Public Security, Section Two." Natsuki said then, to conclude the briefing. "However, that's actually only one small division of our agency. There's also the HiME division, that Nao and I are apart of, and the Senshi division. Both of them are gorilla operation groups, and we're still in the testing and research phases of the development. Our goal is to take over the Unit One, CID, and expose them...after we do that, we can get rid of the stupid buzzing that hangs over the heads of the people in this world."

"I don't care about most of that shit, but fighting...that I could like." Revy said dangerously. "If you're looking for a gunslinger to take to the rodeo, I can ride the bull with the best of them."

Natsuki laughed at that. "I dunno, Revy." With an outstretched palm, she pulled a gun out of thin air. "I'm the ace shot around here...and those cyborgs of Section Two, well, I'd say they play a little rough too."

"That is one bad ass gun." Revy laughed then. "I gotta get me one of those."

Natsuki held out her hand, as if to give it to Revy, but as soon as Natsuki let go of it, the pistol dissipated into the air again. "Sorry, my guns only work for me. One of the kick ass parts of being a Project HiME."

…

Justice, such a screwed up thing really.

I don't care about it one way or the other. I don't have time to worry about it...and I never had to worry about it before. Dutch kinda looked after me. Kept me going when I was fucked off of my ass, and couldn't do it myself. He would had me my guns, and tell me what to do, and at the end of the day, he gave me a little money and bought me a few drinks for my troubles.A pretty damn good life, if you ask me.

I've been in and out of jail before.

That's not a big deal in Roanapur. A slap on the wrist, and a few weeks hard time, a few months at most. It ain't all bad. If you slip the cops some money under the table, they'll give you whatever you want, even spring you loose. The law is simple, you kiss their ass outwardly, they'll kiss yours when you ask for it. Still, prison is a lonely place to be, and there's nothing to do.

I can't tell you how many times I've been stuck a cell with a few chicks. With nothing to pass the time, you eventually take on things to do, stuff that you otherwise normally wouldn't. I can't even count how many times I banged a chick on the cell well, just because I didn't have shit to do, and a week to kill time with. Anyway, life in Roanapur has a social order. A way that things just happen, and when they do, you don't question it. People don't go sticking their nose where it doesn't belong...if you do, your as good as dead, so most don't even try it.

Even if they are ballsy enough to try, and to live through it...well, their reputation is never the same. That's why, what Natsuki and Nao says, fuckin' bothers me.

My past is mine, and fuck off, if I don't feel like telling people. Shrinks, probation officers, inmates, even friends, know better than to ask me some things. They just don't even try. They know better. I can talk about a problem with Dutch, and he doesn't go digging, so why does the rest of the world? It always pissed me off as a kid, so I guess, this kinda thing really is something I'd like to get involved in.

I dunno why...but there's always something...a feeling I get. Like people don't belong. I've always believed there are two sides to the world, so, I would always ask one question...one thing, that would answer it all. Always, no matter what...that is, until Rock fucked up the answer.

Who's side are you on?

I always ask that...but I've never had that question aimed back at me...now, I feel like I'm the one who's gotta say something. My bullets can't do the talking this time, so, here I am...back in the gutter. I just hope it's a hell of a ride.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello to those of you who made it thus far. Chapter 4 is the last prologue, our final introduction of sorts, before we get into the major story line. Since this really is an off the beaten path sort of fiction, (and odd mix, I know) it is difficult to write, but so much fun, when you get down to it.

I do not own any of the following: Mai HiME, Black Lagoon, Psycho-Pass, Gunslinger Girl, Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Prologue 4  
Valor or Cowardice?  
The way of the Senshi.**

If you could make a perfect place to live, wouldn't that be great?

I've always thought of things like that. I would doodle on small pieces of paper as a kid. I would pop a snack in my mouth, pick up my crayons, and draw the things that I'd like to see most. I was never a strong reader, or writer, but, I did love books, and having people read to me. Books I liked, always had things that were the same. A prince, or a knight. A princess, or some kind of girl who was waiting for him. It's old, and over used, but, it was the kind of story I liked. I wanted to see more pictures, but, the book never had enough, so I began to draw my own.

A queen had to have a big castle...she had to have servants, and a king who loved her...but I thought that was lonely. So, I thought, what if her servants, were also her best friends? What if, this girl, a princess, or a queen, it didn't matter who, tried to love everyone? What if she tried to see the good in everyone? What if she didn't punish people by doing mean things, but also tried to get them to see things her way? What if, this person was the type everyone wanted to follow, because of her personality. What if the king, who would marry her because he loved her..well..what if he also felt the same way about the kingdom?

That was the kind of thing I thought about, back when I was little. My parents always laughed at me, and told me that I had the head in the clouds...I probably did.

When I was in school, the teachers handed out this test and we had to take it. The questions weren't hard, but, there were a lot of them. I remember answering them with my heart, instead of my mind. When it asked me things, like what I wanted to be when I grew up, I actually wrote down that I wanted to be a princess. When it asked me what I wanted to do with my life, I said, that I wanted to make people happy. The test was a life changing moment for everyone in the class, because, at the end of the year, we were going to be given classes that best suited whatever we were going to be when we grew up.

That's just how the world works. I think it's dumb, because, who wants to be told what would make them happy? Not that it really matters, because the world won't ever change, but, I mean, isn't it kind of sad, when you think about it like that? Anyway, they would pass out the tests at the end of every school year, and, there were a lot of them, but, you know how that goes.

It was no surprise, I failed it...how does anyone fail a test like that, right? My parents thought that too.

I didn't repeat a year though. Instead, some people came to meet with my parents, and asked them if they could give me a new test. The questions were kind of the same. A little different, and it wasn't a written test. People in white coats asked me all of the questions themselves, and, they wanted me to talk about the things I thought were interesting. They wanted to see my drawings, they wanted to read to me...and, in the end, they asked me if I wanted to go to a special place...where I could learn how to be a princess. They told my parents that I could be accepted into a school for young girls, who could be taught everything needed to have a political role...

They told my parents, that I was a born politician.

They were shocked, and so was I...but, I wanted to be one so badly, that, they agreed to send me to the school.

This place, it isn't a school. I'm older now, and I know what this place is. It's an agency. Some people, like Ami, are interested in every little detail of how it works, but I'm not...I'm only interested in what I know my job will be. I have to wait for that time, but one day, I'll be able to be a person who I've always wanted to be. A princess, watching over her people...maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll meet a prince, and get married. Rei always says I need to take my upcoming role with more poise and dignity. Minako and Makoto just sort of shrug it off.

We're only teenagers, and, I've got a long time to go before I'll get to be that person...so it doesn't matter...they say that I have time.

I know that as a kid, I wanted to be a princess...but I'm older now, and sometimes, I see things here that I don't think I like. I wonder sometimes, if I'm really cut out to be that kind of person, but, I won't know unless I try, so I will...besides, I've made friends here...irreplaceable ones. I don't want to lose them...they're not going to just be my servants, and protectors...they're my best fiends...if I think about it, I'm being groomed for the one thing I dreamed about as a child...

I just hope the reality is as wonderful, as my dream was...

My name is Usagi...and all I really want to be, is somebody's princess.

…

"Cheer up, Usagi." Makoto said then, as she put a warm plate of cookies in front of her blond friend. "I hear that Rei can help Shizuru. Once she's done helping her, she'll be back here, and then we can all gossip." She poured a tall glass of milk, and also set that in front of her friend. "It can be just like old times."

"I just wanted Ami and Shizuru to get along." Usagi said softly. "I wanted all of the HiME to be our friends...not out rivals."

"Shizuru wasn't trying to hurt Ami." Makoto said then, when she noticed the young, raven haired HiME slouch sadly in the chair next to Usagi. "Not you too, Mikoto...don't be so gloomy." She ruffled the girl's hair and returned to her vegetables, dicing them into small pieces. "Things will work out somehow."

"Mako's right." Mai said then, placing a bowl of noodles in front of Mikoto. "We get along, don't we? Things will even out, if you give them time."

"Natsuki and Nao feel differently." Usagi said as she popped a little cookie into her mouth, savoring the chocolate taste. "I know they don't like me...in fact, I think they hate me."

"They don't hate you." Mai said then. "If they hated you, they'd try to pick fights with you." Mai knew that Natsuki and Nao weren't above a good fistfight, especially when they hated someone. "They haven't tried to do that, have they?"

"They call people names." Mikoto said as she looked into her steaming bowl, fishing out her first taste with her chopsticks. "They aren't very nice, Mai. You know how Natsuki is."

"Nao's pretty mean sometimes too." Usagi agreed readily, looking forlorn. She was known to be a bottomless pit, but today, she just wasn't as hungry as she should have been. "Let's face it, we're meant to be rivals. It's so sad."

"No, Mai's telling the truth." Makoto finished her preparation for her salad, and cleaned her hands on her apron. "Usagi, those two are just withdrawn. Natsuki's actually pretty good at fighting, and so is Nao. I've talked to them a little bit, and Nao's a bit rude tempered...but they're okay."

"I feel like after the match up that Ami had with Shizuru, there's been a lot of things Natsuki wants to get into a fight about." Usagi drank some of her milk. "I don't know who the next match up is, but I don't want any fighting outside of the arena." Usagi didn't have to state that she hated the matches inside the arena as well, everyone at the table knew how troubled she got over every single training session.

"The next fight is actually between Makoto and I." Mai said then, with a tiny smile. "We're not allowed to use powers during the first fight, so I know I'm going to lose round one...round two will be in the simulations. With my combat mode active, I stand a good chance of actually winning." Still, even as she said that, it was clear she hadn't any intention of having hard feelings after the fight, no matter what happened.

"Honestly, Mai, it'll be fun to face you in combat mode...but in round one, you might just want to let me end that one quickly." Then a bit shyly, she looked down at the floor. Aside from the fact that she was taller than everyone else in the room, she also had a clearly defined muscle definition. Her arms, while feminine, held a lot of power within them. "Sometimes, I don't know my own strength...I don't want to actually hurt you." Then, as if it were an afterthought, she smirked a little. "I really want to fight Natsuki in the arena...I know I can fight to my fullest, and I won't risk hurting her."

"Oh yeah...I forgot about Natsuki's strength...she keeps it controlled well." Mai said then, as they all sat at the table. "Though, when I first saw her using the gravity press, I was surprised she could do well over ten times her own weight." Natsuki was truly a formidable opponent, it was easy to look beyond that on any given day. "But, she can only do that in combat mode...when that's idle, she isn't nearly as strong."

"She can still do four times as much when idle." Makoto said honestly. Brute strength was a gift of hers, but so was her speed, and her incredibly high pain tolerance. "I can only do three times my own body weight, and that's when I'm struggling...but I'm faster than Natsuki, so, as long as I can avoid her strikes, I'll be fine...but if she lands one good blow to a vital area, I'll be out cold for sure."

"She doesn't look quite that strong." Usagi said, though she had witnessed Natsuki's raw power for herself a few times in the weight training room. "I know she is, but it's just hard to believe."

"It's how she focuses her protons." Mai said then. "Kind of like how I use mine, when we need another burner for a pan or something." Yes..that was the easiest way to think of it. "Natsuki turns her protons into guns, usually...but, if she tries hard enough, she can focus those protons around an area of her body...we all can, that's step one to how we use them...she just focus the power in a spot, like her arms or legs. That's why she gets so powerful...she forces out a short burst. It's almost like getting hit point blank with protons." Mai explained. "When she's using them to lift the weights, she's just stopping at step two, pushing them out from her body...she's not actually forming a shape with them...that would be step three...in her case, forming her guns."

"Well, what about you?" Makoto asked then. "I've seen you call your protons, but what happens when you just center them like Natsuki does?"

"Umm, well, it's nothing like what Natsuki can do." She thought about it, the power of fire just a little more obscure than Natsuki's ice. She held out her hand, and focused a small circle of fire there. "It isn't hot to the touch, or anything like that, but, it's kinda like a shield." Mai smiled a bit at that as she watched the fire go out. "Being able to block some things is cool, but, if you were to try to punch through it, you might be able to. I know for a fact Natsuki can, she's tried. Most of the other HiME can't break through...Shizuru can't, at least, not in idle mode. She's tried with her poisonous fist." Mai shrugged. "If she tried using her actual weapon, things may be a different story."

At that, the women of the hour came through the door. Though, Shizuru was being pushed in a wheelchair by Natsuki. "Hey guys, what's up?" Natsuki greeted, as they came to a stop at the table, before going behind the counter to grab two bowls, eager to get some lunch. "I smell fire."

"I was showing Makoto my shield." Mai said then, as she turned to face Natsuki. "There's some fresh curry bread in the blue bread box." Mai told Natsuki offhandedly.

"Really?" She licked her lips. "Sweet, I'm going to grab one." As she pulled off the lid, she partook a freshly baked bun that she knew had tasty flavors inside. "Do you want one, Shizuru?"

"No thank you, dear." Shizuru sighed. "Just a small bowl of noodles will suffice." She pulled out a small bottle filled with pills, and took two of them out, sighing as she popped them into her mouth, drinking deeply from the water glass Natsuki had placed at her side. "So, how's Ami doing?"

"She's just fine." Makoto reported with a smile. "She's probably got her nose stuck in a book again. She always looses track of time when she's discussing scientific theories with Gal and Shino."

"Don't forget ranting about old civilizations with Midori." Natsuki added dryly. "Or weird math problems with Yukino."

"That too." Makoto nodded. "I can't say that you appear so well, Shizuru." The Senshi allowed a tint of worry slip into her voice. "You aren't still injured from the arena battle, are you?"

"Oh no, not at all. Ami's ice attacks are nothing compared to Natsuki's own when in simulation. These injuries were inflicted during our recent assignment." Shizuru replied, thanking her lover, when Natsuki brought over the meal, for Shizuru to enjoy. "I'm actually doing much better, but I still become easily fatigued. It should be expected, I assume. I used quite a lot of protons and the nano machines in my blood. It'll take time for them to regroup and build back up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Usagi said with a bit of a frown. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Well, apparently, we need to meet with Rei." Natsuki said, before recounting all that she had been told in detail. She explained well of the little chat she'd had with Section Two, and filled in the gaps of the incident that Shizuru couldn't recall completely. At the end of her long retelling of the events, she sighed. "So, anyway, Doctor Gal wants us to talk to Rei about what we might be able to do."

"Sounds intense." Usagi said with worry.

"It might be." Shizuru was just as unsure of what awaited for her.

"In any case, after lunch, we've gotta meet with her." Natsuki muttered, not exactly keen on it. "Hopefully, it won't be a big deal."

…

Rei was hard to locate, and she was often reclusive during the evenings. After lunch, they'd searched for her, but found no trace of priestess. It was rare for the Senshi to willingly let people walk through their common rooms, but, for Natsuki and Shizuru they made such an acceptance at Rei's behest. When they finally found the raven haired woman, she was lingering over her fire. "Dress in my spare garbs, and then, have Shizuru come in. Natsuki, you will have to wait outside." Those were Rei's orders, and, she knew her friends would follow them to the letter.

Rei meditated while she waited, her body in a relaxed state, while her mind focused on the problem at hand. This was her innate duty, and she'd trained hard, even back home, to give this kind of guidance. As a child, she worked hard to understand spirits, and faith. She tried to quell her own turmoils and trials within her heart, and found this gift was one that seemed to also be a curse. Back when her metal abilities were wild, and she found that she lacked control.

Now she was older, with a wealth of experience. Now she knew, and nightmares haunted her less frequently. They told her things meaningfully now, and she was grateful for it. Visions instead of becoming something horrific, became insight.

Not a truth, not a lie...not even merely a possibility, until she herself, acclaimed it to be so...which she learned, could only be achieved, when she had a sound mind.

When Shizuru was brought to her, cleansed, and ready for the topic of this discussion, they spent several long moments not speaking any words, formalities, tossed away. "Let's cut to the core of the matter." Rei said slowly, as her eyes, a of purple, seemed to close slightly, Rei peering beyond something. "This is going to be difficult." Then she closed her eyes completely, steadying herself with a sigh, and then, opened them. "Please, endure this with me."

Shizuru nodded, quite unsure what to say to that, or to this usually fiery girl. It was amazing, watching her becoming a picture of reform.

"As a Senshi, we all have powers...but those powers are useless alone." Rei's voice was a little sad, and her fingers curled into fists. "Before we came here, we all felt alone." Rei had thought about that, about such a dire need, to cling desperately to the other Senshi..especially one particularly. "The Senshi tools to use our powers, were made shortly after photon research was completed...that's why our powers are so under developed. You've all had years to perfect yours..and our powers, are vastly different, and we're just now learning how to utilize them."

However, even if Rei knew that to be the case, she couldn't help but feel one strong connection. "The photons can't change the way we think. So, I know my feelings, about always wanting to stay by Usagi's side...and protecting her...those are my own desires. I also know, those desires run just a little deeper than one might deem appropriate." A meaningful glace to the ring on Shizuru's finger, confirmed Rei's theory. "You and Natsuki are very ambiguous, aren't you?"

"In some ways more than others." Shizuru answered with a noncommittal lilt to her voice.

"Would you be willing to speak to be about that?" Rei asked then, knowing Shizuru was quite a private person on principle.

"A bold question." Her matters were her own, and that was how Shizuru felt about everything. Surely she would talk pleasantly with anyone who might be willing to be social. Still, matters that were of a more personal nature, namely her relationship with Natsuki, was something kept tightly under lock and key. Natsuki, aside from occasional jokes with her friends, was much the same."That would depend."

"On?" Rei prodded gently.

"What that would have to do with my powers." Shizuru sighed, as if it had been obvious. "I don't speak things of that nature freely." Their sexuality and anything regarding that, wasn't often a welcomed subject to discuss. "I need a good reason."

"I have a great deal of them, actually." Rei said then, as she pulled a short, palm sized wand from the air. It came to her so easily. The burning red color of the metal shimmered in the firelight. "If our powers are to be believed, then, I'm sure I have an answer for you." Rei's eyes looked to the door, seeing shadows upon the paper. "I have an answer, because it was also a conclusion I drew for myself."

"If only I'd be willing to speak?" Shizuru wondered that, and the pang in her heart told her that it was unwise to say anything. "You're sure it will help?"

Rei considered the cool metal in her hand, then looked to Shizuru. "When the Senshi fight, we're stronger in numbers. When all five of us inevitably face an opponent, we're always sure to win. Our power levels spike to incredibly high levels when we're together. The only thing I can draw, is that the Senshi are either more emotionally stronger, or, that our powers simply just tie together that deeply."

"You believe it's the former, interesting." Shizuru said then, with a little sigh of her own. "If that's the case, I'll be frank." Her eyes also looked to the door, and found the emptiness beyond the door comforting. "Natsuki and I do share a relationship that includes intimacy." It meant no one else would hear her. "However, that is not something will freely discuss at whim. I regret to say, it is a very personal matter, and so it shall remain."

Rei hated to be the pest she knew she had to be. "Natsuki is your greatest weakness. Even without being a mystic, I can see that clearly." There was simply no other way. "The reason I bring up your personal relationship, is because, if Senshi powers are made to become stronger based on how we might feel...the same could easily be said for your powers as well." At this, she allowed her wand to dissipate, and crossed her arms. "I don't mean to pry, I only ask that you consider a few things...even if it is only to yourself."

"Just what things, might those be?" Shizuru worried her lip, pulling it between her teeth.

"Well, many things." Rei said as she closed her eyes. "When Usagi is in danger, I feel angry...very, very angry. Like I'm about to burst." Then she opened her eyes. "When you fought Ami, I could hardly keep Makoto from entering the arena to fight you herself. At that moment, I could feel a dire need bubbling in me, to protect a fellow Senshi." Rei sighed then, and shook her head, when she regarded Shizuru again. "But, you see...as strong as the feeling is when Ami or Makoto find themselves in danger...my feelings get even more insistent, when Minako is hurt...when Usagi faces danger...all of us have an instinct to protect her."

Shizuru could see the white flag of admittance, and she finally allowed herself to let a fracture of her guard down. "I have always tried to protect Natsuki, and she always tries to do the same for me." Then, Shizuru licked her lips, and thought about the real question that was left unsaid. "I would never be able to live, without Natsuki by my side...that is how I feel."

"You spoke before of sharing intimacy." Rei began again. "How far does it truly go?"

"We're a married couple." Shizuru replied, a little cold in her tone. "Assume what you will, based on that fact."

"There are many people who are married, it doesn't mean they live soundly." Rei replied then. "Martial relations are apart of my training as a priestess. I am always supposed to be able to offer guidance." However, even as she said that, she had a different reason to press for an answer. "I'm not interested in how sexually active you may, or may not be...rather, how well do you know her, and how well does she know you?"

"That also isn't any issue." Shizuru again, left little room to dig for answers. "If you have a true question, Rei, ask me already."

"If you want something like that, sure." Rei took the time to meditate again for another few moments, to clear her head, and then, she looked over to the door. "Ask yourself only this: what is Kiyohime?" It was then, she that she tossed some spices into the fire. "Return to me in a few days if you truly want answers to that question. But, only do so, if your willing to strip away anything that might confine you. A person's soul is like a book, but, in order to read it, first, you must be willing to open it...understanding the complexity of a power such as yours, begins with understanding yourself."

With such a question, it needed time to linger, and she sent Shizuru off on her way.

...

It was only later that night, when Natsuki found herself unable to sleep.

She ended up browsing through computer files, trying to keep herself from being bored. Shizuru slept next to her, and Natsuki would have let Shizuru stay wrapped up in that warmth all night, if it hadn't been for a summons from Rei. Natsuki got the message via her computer, and when Rei replied that it was direly important, and couldn't wait, Natsuki felt the urgent need to make sure everything would be okay.

She'd rushed to the empty canteen. No one would be there at this time of night, or so she assumed. When she opened the door, however, Natsuki found herself face to face with a concerned Rei. "Have a seat." The Senshi said.

"This better be good." Natsuki mumbled more to herself than at Rei, as she sat down at the table. "So, what's going on?"

"Shizuru's powers are stronger, because she feels strongly." Rei said then, direct in her information. "However, feeling strongly about something, is a good way to lose sight of your goals." She nibbled at the top of her nail, just a tiny bit, thinking about that, and why she called Natsuki here. "I sent Shizuru away from me with a question, because honestly, I doubt she's ready to really think of the implications behind her power." She found however, emerald eyes searched for a better reply. "You and I need to talk as well...if I am to understand Shizuru, you are an important key."

"Is her power going to be that hard to control?" If so, Natsuki didn't even want Shizuru to try. She didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. "If it's that dangerous, she shouldn't be put into combat mode anymore."

"It isn't just about her power...that's merely a catalyst." Rei told Natsuki, with a hint of an apology to her voice. "Shizuru is well guarded, I wonder who she can truly rely on." Rei even doubted for a moment, that Shizuru had anyone else. "When we talked today, she was a fortress."

"Shizuru likes to pretend that things are carefree." Natsuki said, catching Rei's drift.

"I think HiME powers are more complicated than you think." Rei finally shrugged. "If she wants to try to control it, there may be some ways to do that. It isn't anything that can be done with the machines in your body...it has more to do with Shizuru on a personal level...and in some ways, that may also include you too." Frankly, Rei was a bit worried about the latter. "Shizuru needs to try and remember what happen the day of the incident. If she does, I'm positive we can figure out why her power spun out of control."

"I think that she needs to try and do the same thing...but I also don't want her to strain herself to do it." Natsuki got up and went over to the vending machine, choosing a soda from the selection list. And then popped another coin in for Rei, buying her a green tea. "Her hue may get darker, and I don't want to risk that."

"About that..." Rei accepted her drink, undoing the top, and taking a sip. "How clouded is she?"

"Higher than normal." Natsuki shook her head. "Combat mode really took its toll this time."

"That could be a good thing." Rei wasn't sure, the theory was one she hadn't been able to test. "Do you think we'll be able to defeat the system as we are?"

"Who knows." Natsuki didn't join up for that reason alone, but it was her primary focus before all else...it was the plight of the entire agency.

"I don't think we will." Rei then said slowly and then looked at Natsuki expectantly. "Others have tried to bring the system down, and they've failed...sometimes I wonder why we think we'll be able to even stand a chance."

"We've made it this far." It was the only real proof they had. "We'll take this world back, and we'll make human again...even if we fail, talk about a hell of a way to go down, don't you think?"

"Maybe." Rei shrugged with a smile. "Just look after Shizuru. She's going to get stronger before she tapers off...I can feel it. I saw it in her eyes at the mention of your name."

…

The large flat screen floated in the air, showing the fight in all of it's glory, or lack there of. It was, as the teams predicted, uneventful. Makoto and Mai were both dressed the same. A wife beater, and a pair of loose fitting pants. That was all they needed, the rest was up to them. Makoto's muscles rippled with every punch, and kick. It was a flurry of fast strikes that Mai struggled to block.

An uppercut to the jaw finally ended round one. "That's gotta hurt." Natsuki winced, unsure if she really wanted to face Makoto in a head long battle in the arena, knowing that sooner or later, it would eventually happen. "Look at that." Natsuki sighed at the slow motion replay.

"The scanner indicates her feet lifted off the ground by only a few inches." Ami replied as she typed away at her computers.

"Makoto was going easy." Rei said then, more to herself than to the other girls.

"That's going easy?" Nao scoffed then. "Bullshit. I mean, look at her." Mai was down on the ground, the room for her likely still spinning, and with great difficulty, she went back to the middle of the ring to wait for the bell to ring. "She's wobbling around."

"This isn't good." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head. "We should call this off."

"If we do that, Mai will eventually have to go back in the ring with her later." Nao shook her head. "Do you really want her to go through this again?"

"Good point." Natsuki didn't have to like it, and as the alarm sounded, she held a breath.

Both contenders ran headlong into each other, and Mai grappled with Makoto to the best of her ability, but the taller girl was undoubtedly stronger, and got Mai into a hold this time around. Her knees buckled easily under Makoto's insistence, and they both fell to the ground in a thud. Then, with a quick maneuver, Makoto expertly got Mai into a cradle position, and just like that, Mai got pinned. The countdown began, and Mai endured the firm arena floor on her back the entire time...twenty seconds went by slowly, but they all knew what the outcome would be.

"Brutal." Nao laughed then. "Though, I guess that this is better than being punched out."

"Well, Mai wanted to try at lest, that was her first mistake." Natsuki knew better. There weren't many of their group that could withstand Makoto in civilian form without the use of their elements. "She was right to dive into grappling this time..."

The loud buzzer sounded, and Makoto released Mai from her hold. They exchanged words,but the speaker system didn't pick up what they were saying. It was clear, however, that Makoto was asking how the girl was, considering Mai had given a small smile and a nod. After Makoto helped Mai to get up, they both went back to the starting positions.

"If she's smart, she'll repeat that one more time." Nao said then, awaiting for the starting buzzer to ring one last time. "I actually might throw my matches with that damned Kino, she's a beast."

"Don't say that to her." Ami said then, quietly but firmly. "Makoto would take that to heart."

"It's true..." Nao muttered then. "Natsuki's the only one that stands any real chance while grappling. If fists go flying, then I might, I repeat _might_, be able to stand up to it...but that's a hard call to make."

"You can withstand a few of my punches...and I don't hold back all that much." Natsuki shrugged. "The only time you get screwed is when I'm able to get a good hold on you."

"That's why I said I might be able to take her on, I just don't know." Natsuki growled low in her throat.

The final buzz sounded, and all it took this time, was Makoto to end the battle quickly. She rushed in and dove right on top of Mai, putting her hands on the back of her head, to block Mai's fall a little bit. Even Makoto knew when a match was completely unfair. Mai wouldn't take to another grappling well. The countdown timer started, and Natsuki took a breath of relief.

"I've been thinking..." Nao wasn't sure if this was a good time to ask, but the idea tickled her fancy. "What's going to happen when Shizuru has to go in there?"

"I'm going to let her, and hope she wins." Natsuki knew the worry edged her voice sharply, but she couldn't help it. "Shizuru's bested me on the rare occasion when we're lined up to spar with each other...so I know, that she stands a chance, even if it isn't a very good one."

"Victory, Kino." The woman's voice, though was computerized interrupted them. It continued, rather lacking in any emotion, as it gave the final report. "Final status; Makoto Kino, three. Mai Tokiha, zero. Makoto earns a perfect score."

"Yeah, no shit." Nao grumbled as they pushed beyond the metal doors, and went into the arena. An injured Mai sat, nursing her newest acquired wounds.

"It's computer genus, it can't hear you." Natsuki wasted no time pulling over the stretcher, and they both waited while Mai rested on it. "Makoto, help Nao take Mai to the sickbay, I'm going to clean up in here."

"Sure thing." Makoto said, grabbing Natsuki's end of it. "Sorry again Mai."

"Hmm." Mai made a weak noise, but shook her head. "Don't be."

"We'll have her patched up in no time." Makoto said to Natsuki as they carried Mai off.

The arena was splattered with blood, and ashes from Mai's deflective fire. Natsuki sighed as she got a dustpan and a broom, but, as soon as she went about sweeping up the mess, a light tap on her shoulder interrupted her. She turned around, the mousy Senshi in front of her, had a soft gaze. "Please, allow me." Ami said then, she was dressed in her combat garb, a sailor outfit. "I can clear this away much more efficiently."

"If you want." Natsuki held onto the broom, but backed away to give the young woman space as she called upon her powers. She'd heard the incantation before, several times, but, the the dance of water still mesmerized her. It was something that defied logic, and gravity. A shine aqua illusion. Natsuki felt compelled to reach out, and touch the little droplets that seemed to tease her, and as she did, it broke apart into even smaller little drops that got pulled away with the current. A thin sheet of ice was left in wake of the attack that had covered the entire arena. "This stuff will eventually melt, right?"

"Yes, and when it does, it will take everything you see here along with it." Ami explained as she let her transformation fall from her form. She stood awkwardly, unsure if she should flee away or not. "I was running combat logs, and scanning Mai's performance." Ami said then, with little else to ease her. "Mai's shown improvement in her skills."

"Not enough." Natsuki was a little bitter, but she couldn't help but take in the beauty of the shimmering crystals that covered the surfaces. "Mai has a long way to go." Her ice couldn't do this...her ice was destructive, it wasn't serene like this. "So do I." She wanted to become this good, to have something this wonderful at her disposal.

It was then a spark of fire melted all of the ice around, and Rei stood at the entrance. The ice, now reduced to little more than a puddle, began to exit down the stadium drains. "Mai and Ami are pacifists by nature, they hate to fight." Rei said as she looked at Natsuki then when an understanding eye. "Fire and ice, they're mortal enemies...but, the two of them...they share a lot in common."

"You throw fire around too, ya know." Natsuki replied, stating the obvious, lifting up her foot, and grimacing at how wet her shoes were. There was a good inch of water all around, still draining. "What does that make us, enemies?"

"Unlucky." Rei said then, as she turned around on her heel. "Come on, Ami...we promised we'd meet up with Minako and Usagi after the match." Rei didn't receive a response. "Ami...are you coming, or not?"

"Y-yes." Ami stuttered a little bit, her eyes looking to the puddle on the floor before she jogged a bit to catch up. "I'd like to drop by the library sometime today, so could we do that first? I have to drop off an agency notebook." They traveled down the hall, leaving Natsuki behind, and when Ami looked back, Natsuki had already gone though the other exit. "Rei, you don't really believe that you're unlucky, do you?"

"Bad fortunes come and go." Rei explained as she glanced towards her shorter comrade. "You can never predict them, but, when they come my way, I can usually feel it. I can't really explain it, but, it's just a feeling I get."

…

Fire is a spiritual conundrum. It has a reason, but it's willful. It has a path, but it normally destroys everything it touches. Fire is deadly, so, the person who slings it around, needs to be able to know when to stomp it out...before it burns the person controlling it...that's how I think about my power...I wish others would take their skills just as seriously as I take mine.

For example, Usagi prances with her head in the clouds...and still, I follow her anyway.

I'd like to think, because of my powers...my abilities, that I can help the world. The way people think, it isn't like the days my grandpa talks about. He used to prattle on about how in his day, people did things for themselves. They decided who they wanted to be, why they wanted to be that way, and they reached out for their dreams. I think the concept is novel, but I also know, that's the way life really used to be.

It had no other way to be...it's scary to think about...and exciting at the same time. I don't know, maybe it was because I know if the system ever broke, I know humans would be forced to rely on themselves again.

That idea interests me, because, as a human with the ability of foresight, I knew from the start of having visions, that things were not always as they appeared. I understood that if I wanted to be stronger, I would need to break out of a system so focused on efficiency. The problem is, that stupid thing forgets why a person strives to do well in the first place.

Happiness isn't fluid, and just because I'm good at many things, it doesn't mean those things bring me happiness. Like archery. I'm skilled in it, but, does it make me happy to hit my target all the time? The answer is, not really. There are more fulfilling things I can do.

So, I do them instead.

However, because I do have a gift not many have, I need to respect it. I dare not take it lightly. See, visions put a toll on the mind...nightmares can change the way a person sees things, and because of that, I was pegged as a latent criminal as a small child. I had two choices, risk getting caught and locked away, because of my foresight, and the terrible thoughts that would sometimes come because of it...

Or, live my life in the shadows...I chose the shadows.

So, we will take down this horrible computer system once and for all...I want to do it, so that I can be free again...even if it does turn the world upside down. I think, deep down, people want to be free from it, they want to deny it's even there at all...so, I like the idea of making that happen.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4. Now, all of the prologues are done and we can move onto the meat and potatoes of the story.


End file.
